A walk on the Beach
by O.o.O.Flame Belt.O.o.O
Summary: Because he was angry, he went to the beach thinking that he could throw his worries there. However, he didn't expect to find nuisance waiting for him caused by a certain Gray Fullbuster. Warning: Shonen Ai/Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note:** _Hello. So sorry for not updating my recent story, I've been busy lately._

**Story title:** _A walk on the Beach_

**Rated:** T

**Warning(S):** _Language, Shonen Ai._

**Pairings:** _NatsuxGray_

**I don't own fairy tail.**

* * *

My name is Gray Fullbuster and I have many hobbies. I like skating on frozen ice-rings, skiing, climbing mountains, and eating ice-cream…. Well, the last one isn't technically a hobby, but I really like eating ice-cream. Anyone would probably point a finger at me and say 'what a douche!' if they learned that about me, but anyway, that's not the point.

When my friend asked me to come to the beach, seriously you can't imagine how irritated I was. I hate the sea, even though I like the color blue. It just smells so terrible, it makes me pissed for some unknown reason and it's not on my hobby list, so damn it.

"Will you please stop daydreaming? You've to understand what to do if someone is having his or her lungs full of water out there in the damn sea!"

"I told you before I'm not doing this job. I hate it."

"…. Go screw yourself. You really need it."

I couldn't do nothing but to grunt at that. My friend wanted to help me by giving me the job of a life guard which is totally not so cool. I can't even imagine myself saving a life, that's odd. If someone is stupid and wanted to go out the boundaries that were clearly shown, then be my guest. Go to hell, I don't care. Why should I save lives of utterly ignorant people?

"What is it about this Job that you hate Gray?"

"Everything Loki."

"I can't understand. Pardon my idiocy."

"You don't have to."

"You don't have to act like there is a stick shoved up in your ass. Be straight!"

"I hate lazing around all day waiting for a slight chance that someone will die to show my true colors."

I heard him laugh. I don't know why.

"Why do you have to look at it from that perspective?"

"Oh really? What bright perspective should I look from?"

"Hmm. What about pretty girls? All sorts of good stuff here and there-"

"—you're kidding right? That's what you signed up for, idiot."

"Damn I forgot you were gay."

"And here I thought you were my best friend."

"What about men? They are all over the place in the afternoon too. Wouldn't you be-"

"No. not interested. You've a pretty twisted mind by the way."

"Says the gay…"

"Don't make me kick your fucking ass."

"Alright. I—oh….. That's pink."

My friend had a point. That was very pink. "Yeah what the hell is that? A mythical creature?"

He chuckled. "No Gray. That's a human, but really that guy is Crazy. Who does dye his hair pink of all colors?"

"Kids those days. They think it's awesome."

"Gray, you are talking like you are an old man."

"Sorry dude. It's just irritating."

"Yeah, everything has a limit you know… what kind of a man is he?"

My friend and I saw a pink-haired guy walking slowly on the beach. His feet were bare, already having sand on them, and he was wearing a black vest over a rolled white sleeves shirt and dark-blue Jeans while holding the jacket of his suit. Suddenly I found this guy amusing.

It was morning and he was alone. What could be the reason behind this awkward walk and this ridiculous pink hair?

"Stop checking him out."

I almost fell from my seat and glared at the idiot. "I'm not checking him out."

"Man, I was kidding. You don't have to be so serious….. Unless you were checking him out."

"Shut up moron, he has nothing to be checked out."

"Ow really? What about that hot body and those muscles?"

"Do you wish death today?"

"Nope…."

"Then shut it!"

The pink-haired dude decided to stop and to open an umbrella to sit beneath it…. It was a disaster. It looked like it was the first time for him to open a freaking umbrella at the beach. The umbrella kept opening and closing slapping his body all over. It was so uncool.

"Hahaha…. That guy is really a dumbass!"

Loki had a point. It was the first time I find myself agreeing to his bullshit. "No kidding…"

The pink head was still trying to open it stubbornly.

"Hey… Go help that guy."

I snorted. "Ha? Why should I? why don't you go?"

"If you can't do this simple thing, then how will you rescue someone dying? Will you tell me to do it instead?"

"He's not dying."

"Yeah, but he's kinda suffering. Move it Gray!"

I sighed. "Whatever…."

I rubbed the back of my head and slipped my feet into the slippers and headed to the moron.

"Be nice Gray."

"I'm sure as hell I'll be."

Somehow I heard my friend mumble "Poor Guy" under his breath which made me shake my head.

The idiot was still wrestling with the ropes of the umbrella not having the slightest hint about how it operates. "Hey hey hey, that's enough okay? Step ba-"

The idiot had me trapped with him in the umbrella where there was no oxygen. I huffed clearly irritated at how his back bumped with my chest and how we were holding the same rope as if I was hugging him.

"E-Excuse me? Can you get out?! I think you are invading my personal space!"

"Duh idiot! Why do you think that happened? Because you can't handle a freaking umbrella."

"D-Did…. Did you just call me an idiot?"

"Hell yeah I did."

"A-Are you a worker here?"

"What's it to you?"

"This is extremely unprofessional and I'll have you fired! What's your fucking name?"

"You can't fire me dumbass. I'm a mere trainee, I've got nothing to lose and could we get out from here before getting anywhere with this awkward conversation?"

"What are you waiting for then? You were the one who violated my privacy! Move it asshole!"

"Asshole? And I was thinking of actually making you stop looking like a total fool by stuffing yourself in an umbrella."

"When I'm out of this…. Ah…"

"Gray."

"Yes, when I'm out of this BASTARD, I'll punch your nose so hard that you won't be able to breath after."

"Wooh spooky. Tell you what? You got me. I'll let you do that if you answered one question."

"What the fuck?"

"Why did you dye your hair pink?"

"It's natural you asshole, I didn't dye it!"

"….. Nice one."

"You think I'm Lying _**Gray**_?"

"Natural my ass, just get your fucking hands off the rope!"

I harshly removed his grip from the rope and pulled it strongly downwards, causing the umbrella to flutter and open wide releasing my and the idiot. After that I tied the rope around the metal piece attached to the main pole making it steady. I got to say, I saw one angry pink-haired in front of me after. From a closer look, I think the guy was…. Handsome? Still it doesn't compensate his idiocy one bit.

We stood facing each other. No words, No insults. Nothing. Silence and it was uncomfortable. His face expressions were still angry when his left hand grabbed his right arm in shame maybe.

"I…. I…. didn't think it'd be… that easy."

He made me chuckle.

"It looked… hard…."

"That's because you don't know how to use it."

He nodded slowly and averted his gaze. "I know. You… didn't have to be so harsh…." He said it slowly while his slightly hurt eyes caught mine, but I didn't feel guilty at all.

"Excuse my rudeness. Have a good day."

"Hey! Could you at least-"

"What?"

I looked at him intently, and eventually he turned around facing the sea. "Nothing."

I hadn't any idea about what this guy wanted, or why didn't he punch my nose like he said until now. I walked until I was in front of him again, only this time, closer. "W-what?"

"So it's natural?"

"H-huh?"

"Your hair I mean."

"Ohh…. E-ehem, yes yes it's perfectly natural."

"Hmm." I said that amused.

"Why are you—AH! YOU SON OF A-"

I just had to pull a small strand of hair from his head to be sure. It was really tricky. It looked so real yet so unreal.

"Yep. Perfectly Natural."

"What's wrong with you?! Just get out of the way!"

I got to admit that he has a monster's strength, cause he sent me flying with a single kick.

"Ouch ouch….. asshole…" He said rubbing his head.

I stood up with a blank face and cleaned my white t-shirt from the sand. "Do me a favor and get me fired."

"I…. what?"

"Do it."

The guy stared at me as if I were the stupidest person on earth.

"Ok… listen Gray…. I don't want to get envolved with you anymore, so just turn around and leave."

"Why won't you do it?"

"LEAVE. Now."

"What do you-"

"Just shut up! You don't know what is it like to get fired!"

"And you know?"

"A-" He paused then continued, "Yes I do. I just got fired."

My eyes slightly widened, but I tried to cover my laughter and surprise as much as I could.

"Go ahead…. Just… laugh if you want…"

"Really…?"

"Yeah."

I rolled on the ground from laughter.

"I'm gonna kill you if you didn't stop now."

"Hahaha… sorry."

He sighed and looked at me waiting for me to calm down. Eventually, my red face turned to normal. "It sucks for you huh?"

He grunted and shook my hand angrily.

"Yeah it's terrible knowing you Gray."

"It's terrible knowing you too Ah-"

"Don't bother, you don't need to know my name."

"Right."

* * *

"This is the first time I hear that you can get fired because you hair's color is pink."

"Well, now you know. It was always my hair and stupidity. I don't even know why am I talking to you."

Somehow we were walking along the beach, hearing the sounds of splashing water and feeling the breeze which I hated, but right now I didn't do as much.

"Man I have to know your name."

"Ok. Um, it's Cinderella."

"Not funny."

"… Jackass."

"So?"

"So what?"

"What's your name?"

"I already told you, stop annoying me."

"Whatever Cinderella."

"Yeah right."

"So what are you planning to do now? You got no job. No money to pay the rent. No money to pay for food. That's it, game over, K.O., Strik-"

"Thank you for the enlightenment! Asshole I have money! I always have contingency, it's not like I'll go begging around."

"Oh too bad I wanted to watch you suffer."

"I really don't know why am I walking with you….. I can't stand you, jerk."

"Says the one who looked like he really needed some company."

"Ah… I think I got a headache."

I chuckled. Forget what I said. This guy was so amusing. That was the first time I engage with someone like that…. I felt like we knew each other from a long time and it was strange…. I can never describe that feeling.

"Now that you mentioned food…. I'm actually hungry…"

"Oh… my bad. Cinderella, I'm honored to invite you to a meal."

"No thanks. I'm trying to avoid food poisoning."

"Hey, I'm serious here."

"No…. someone's being nice? Go get yourself a girl. I'm not that easy."

"Don't make a fuss. It's just a meal Cinderella."

"….. I'm starting to hate that name."

"Whatever. Are you coming or not?"

"With you wearing red shorts? I don't think so."

"Ugh… give me a minute, I'll change."

"Hahaha you actua-"

"GRAY-SAMAAA!"

"OH Crap."

I was attacked by a monkey also known as Juvia, my stalker. Seriously, her timing couldn't get any worse.

"Gray-sama where have you been? I *&%^% $ #$"

She hugged, snuggled and annoyed the hell out of me especially when she had her freaking blue hair tickled my neck.

I tried to get free from her grip, but I couldn't and by that time…..

I noticed that Cinderella wasn't there anymore.

… **End of the chapter ….**

_Ok. I decided that it'll be your call. I can end it like that, but if I found that you people want further more, then I'll consider it ^^_

_Until then…._

_See you._

_Araide-_


	2. The rich prince

_**To my reviewers:**_

**-Rikkai and hyotei lover**

_Thanks for your comment. it's so valuable to me. also your activities with my stories is incredible so really thank you ^^_

_I hope you enjoy reading and tell me what you think about it so far._

**-Matt Bookman**

_Well well, look at the criminal who made me play chefville on facebook then left the game! you destroyed my heart T^T..._

_Kidding! it's an awesome game you know, thanks for sending me that request, you got me a new addiction._

_Keep reading~~_

**-SolR**

_I understand you ^^ believe me i had this inner conflict of doing another chapter or just leaving it, but what can i do, the readers wanted one more! and i can't say no ^^_

_Enjoy it~~~~ __Thanks for the comment._

**-darkhuntressxir**

_Awwww! you are so cute! __*Hugs!*_

_Don't worry! I posted another chapter for you to read. happy my dear~~?_

_If you got any request just shoot and I'm all ears ^^_

**-27CansOfTuna**

_Thanks for your active response to my stories, I'm really flattered with that ^^ it makes me feel like 'I'm actually a useful ass in this fandom ^^'_

_Your review inspired me... *Bows on her knees!* Thank you very very much!_

_Please read and enjoy!_

**-shadowmarialove**

_Thank you. I'll certainly do that! Please enjoy this chapter ^^_

**Shining-Neon-Skies**

_Interest is a very important thing, and I'm glad as hell that you have it, but hey! don't decide to kill me after you read ^^_

_Kidding!_

_Enjoy!_

**blackgato1**

_It's up to me yes, but i can't disappoint all the people who read this including you ^^, so tell me what you think later dear~_

**Anonymous: fdjixopgxi**

_Thanks! I'm continuing so no worries ^^_

**Author Note:** _So after reading your reviews, I decided to complete ^^... read and answer the mini quiz later!  
_

**Story title:** _A walk on the Beach_

**Rated:** T

**Warning(S):** _Language, Shonen Ai._

**Pairings:** _NatsuxGray_

**I don't own fairy tail.**

* * *

"Cinderella?!"

I have to say, the look on my best friend's face was priceless. Damn if I just had a camera right there.

So I happened to tell the spiky browny head about the pink-haired guy who I never knew his name. Seriously, the whole situation irritates me.

After Juvia had clenched to me like that and made me lose the only human being that I wanted to know his name, I got angry and practically dragged her out of the whole area, took her cell-phone and stepped on it, to not debrief me after five seconds about what color of panties she was gonna wear. Imagine this, everyday you wake up and have your cell-phone ringing while you are eating breakfast and you got some sort of a bitch on the other hand telling you what underwear she is gonna wear for the day. Isn't that insane? No matter how tasty the pancakes I eat were, they always ended up in the toilet right from my irritated stomach.

Ugh…. I want to have a normal life. I want to… for once…. Eat my tasty pancakes. Actually no, I think that my pancakes resembles nausea to me because the bitch made it conditioned with what color her underwear was, so even if I ate them without disturbance, I will remember what happens every day and probably gonna vomit straight away. Screw pancakes. I'm not gonna cook them again.

I hope that she can't buy a cell-phone for life.

"Oh Gray…. Your phone is ringing."

"Hmm."

I picked up my phone which had an unknown number. "Yes?"

"Gray-sama! Thank God! Juvia is going today to the fair-"

What did I say? Why does fate hate me?

I hung up fighting the urge of destroying my own damn phone.

"Having issues with Juvia-chan again?" I could see the smile on the bastard's face.

"Yes. When I broke her phone for the first time, I called her 'Annoying bitch' on my contact list. Second time, I called her 'Annoying whore'. Third time, I called her 'Annoying slut'. Now what? I'm outta thoughts."

"Mmmm… Hooker?"

"Nope. That doesn't sound right."

"Oh come on Gray! Someone out there is actually caring for you, why are you such an ass?"

"That's not caring. That's squeezing the life outta me."

"Yeah right. You just go ahead and fall for that pinky who gave you a bruise."

I scoffed. "What bruise? That's just a scratch. And I'm not falling for him. I just thought he'd make a good company. You know I think I began to be a burden for you and your dirty little kittens."

"Whatever."

"Anyway, I can't give up this damn job now."

Loki was happy. And I can understand why. He thought that he won this war. "You know what? That pink guy is a miracle. He actually succeeded in making you keep a job for one day."

"I think you know I don't need money so why in hell should I care about having a job?"

"Dunno. Don't you actually wanna accomplish something in life?"

"Like what? I eat, sleep, mess around here and there, there is nothing that I need to accomplish."

"That's sad."

My friend was half-away right, but I won't admit it in a million years.

* * *

I changed my clothes in the man's locker room and man I was so so so disgusting. I reeked the smell of the sea and I had to get a shower.

After taking my stuff out of the locker and got out I smelt the fresh air of the night again. It's good to be clean.

This place was practically a club. It provided many facilities for high class people, and I wouldn't have agreed to work there if it was otherwise. I have my standards too.

I thought of going to the restaurant they have and have dinner there since it was troublesome doing dinner home. For the first time, I felt that I got no energy. For my surprise, the object of my thinking was wandering around in front of me with careless attitude. Pink hair and vest…. Yep, I couldn't mistake that.

"Well we meet again… Cinderella."

For the second time, I had to have a camera with me.

"…."

"Have you seen a ghost?"

The guy coughed and stepped back. "Do you want something… from me?"

I didn't want to laugh at his statement. "Sure. I asked you if you wanted to have a meal… with me. Remember?"

He glared and crossed his arms over his chest. Not a good sign.

"Um. Gray… I didn't say I'll accept. And what happened to your girlfriend?"

"Shut up. She's not my girlfriend."

He stood while his jaw seemed to want to indent down.

"Ahh…. Yes I think she was. Anyway, I don't care. I will not have a meal with you, have a nice day."

"Why-"

"Are you stalking me or something? Fuck off."

Ah….. That was like… something heavy. I never got rejected before from men or women. So when he bumps into my shoulder like that and walk away with a glare, it just didn't seem to get processed well in my system.

That guy is doomed.

* * *

Aw well, I said he's doomed, but I actually don't know his name, his location or anything which is an annoying fact. How could he? Doesn't he know that with one phone call I can make his life a mess? I think if I told some guys to look for a MAN with pink hair, they will certainly find him because in Japan there is only one.

Cinderella.

Stupid nickname. I should stop calling him like that.

My phone interrupted my personal scary thoughts and I wanted to curse whoever was calling.

"What?"

**"Gray. No one answers the phone like that."**

"Ah…. Opps… sorry I swear it's a slip… I… I didn't mean to!"

**"You SURE? Because I think I heard a rude tone in your voice."**

"No no no no not. At. All! How can I serve you Ma'am?"

**"Hm. That's more like it."**

I know that anyone will say that I was being a sissy because I was actually afraid. Well, that's normal when you are talking with a one scary Erza Scarlet. The woman was crazy, bossy, controlling as hell, and unfortunately one of my friends. Damn loki and his choice of company, he always gets me messed up with his friends.

**"Ok I'll get to the point. I want you to come to the firm tomorrow."**

"Not that I disagree or something, but… can I know why?"

**"Well, I just wanted to have your opinion in my new division. I think you look to things differently and I might actually benefit from your skills."**

"New division?"

**"Yeah I got some new people employed, and I want you to plan their scope of work."**

So Erza seemed to see this hidden skill in me to make things go actually better in management, but I disagree. I think it is luck or maybe I inherited that from my mom.

"Aye boss. Coming tomorrow."

**"Don't be late. You know I don't tolerate it."**

"S-sure."

**"Have a nice evening."**

That was a threat I tell you.

I threw my keys on the couch and went to sleep. I think I got a big day in front of me.

* * *

"I appreciate it that you came."

"Ah… don't mention it Erza."

She smiled genuinely and it creep the hell out of me when she does that. Erza smiles when she feels victorious over someone. She likes to keep that sense of evilness around her and I don't know why and I don't want to know. I stopped caring since two years which is practically after a month from dealing with her.

"Ok. Show time?" She said it after she had looked at me with that look that indicates 'Try and do something stupid. You won't get away with it'

After two years of true innocent friendship with me and her, I think we can read each other's minds. I sensed that she was threatening me and she sensed that I was gonna do something stupid. Horrific right? We should be lovers instead of friends.

"Sure Ma'am, just open the damn door and let us get over with."

Erza shook her head one last time before she coughs and open the door.

I got to say.

That was pink.

* * *

Yes, right there. Just in front of me was a line of newly employed people, but what caught my attention, was that pink hair. And I could hear his heart beats by the way. Yeah, he was freaking out and I have to say he has the right.

"Hello people, this is Gray Fullbuster, our firm partner-"

"Actually I'm no-"

"So, he's joining us today to let you know the scope of work you will be facing in the future. Please give him your full co-operation. Thank you."

"Actually, I want to have a word with your boss here, so feel free to relax until we come back."

She sent me that hidden 'serial killer' kind of glare, but followed me out of the room anyways.

"What. The fuck. Are. You. Doing?"

I got that she was mad, but hey I couldn't wait for this.

"Cool down. I just wanted to tell you something about that pink-haired fellow."

"….. What about him?"

"I don't think he's good for the job. Get rid of him."

"…. And that is because?"

"Ah… because I said so. You trust my hunch right?"

She looked at me with that kind of look that seemed a little bit thoughtful and a little bit suspicious. "Erza?"

"Hmm…. Fine. I guess…."

"What's his name?"

"Dunno…. Check his file if you want."

"I think I'll pass. I got a life saving job at the beach to go to."

The good thing about rich people is that they can cut someone's way of getting food so easily without feeling any kind of guilt.

Yep. That's me.

* * *

"Gray. You seriously did that?"

"You bet I did."

I was sitting at the beach again waiting for someone to drown as I spoke to my friend the day after. He somehow seemed shocked.

"That's….. Unbelievable."

I raised my eyebrow is a mocking way. "Why not?"

"Listen…. You can't make someone's life miserable because he refused to go on a date with you."

I scoffed. "I didn't do that because 'he didn't want to go on a date with me.' I did that because he bumped in my shoulder and that's…. what do they call it in law…."

"That's not enough reason. He did it because you stalked him."

"The HELL I did! Of course I didn't! I just happened to see him passing by. He got no right I tell you!"

My friend glared at me and twitched his right eye-brow in annoyance. "What you did is un-ethical."

"Thanks for the info."

"Asshole you-Ah… I think you have a visitor, Gray?"

I raised my eye-brow and looked to my right, to notice the one and only….

Cinderella. Screw it; I thought I wouldn't call him that again.

He was standing there close to the water with casual clothes, a dark t-shirt and white jeans. Practically he was burning a hole in my head, that was what it felt like. He was far, but I could see his finger gesturing for me to go over there and listen to his bitching.

"Ah, excuse me. I think I got to go."

"If I saw him killing you, I won't call the police."

"Who's my best friend?" I mocked.

I walked and walked slowly until I was standing in front of him. Right in front of a very angry dragon.

"Hello, can I help you?"

The first thing that I got was a punch in the face making my nose bleed. You couldn't see the shock and anger on my face, and how I suddenly felt very…. Offended.

"Who gave you the right to control my life?"

I wiped my nose and stepped forward to initiate a fight, but….

"Why? Why did you do that? Who gave you the right?!"

"I didn't do anything."

"Don't play the fool! I could just break every bone in your body right now and I wouldn't care, but here is a warning…" he dared to point that finger of his to my chest and actually nudge me with it!

"…. Stay the hell out of my life you bastard. And stop ruining people's life for your own joy."

I think I saw something on his face before he turns around quickly and leave.

"Hey! Hey you!"

He wouldn't stop so I caught his wrist which made him angry obviously because I got another punch in my stomach, but it didn't hurt as much.

"I think I told you to stay away."

I tried to show that nothing was hurting my body and wiped my nose again from the blood.

"I was just messing with you. Why are you so angry?"

"Messing with…. Me?"

Opps. Didn't have to say that. "Yeah. Just agree to have a meal with me, and your job will be back you know?"

He laughed with his eyes devouring my soul. "Oh gosh that's so funny." He calmed down and glared while grabbing me from the collar of my shirt.

"Stay the hell out of my way or I'll fucking kill you."

"Ok, no meal then."

* * *

I couldn't sleep the night. I thought about the matter over and over again. When that guy hit me in the nose, and turned around to get back, I could've sworn that he had tears on his face. Seriously he is an idiot.

Ok, so maybe it was my fault, but what the hell? I seriously wasn't trying dating him or anything! I just couldn't stand the thought that he bumped his shoulder with mine like that- whatever. To hell all those things.

I was going to call Erza first thing in the morning and get that idiot's life back.

After I called Erza at 8:00 am and she was not happy which resulted my ear to be screwed, I told her about the misunderstanding about the guy and told her to get him back.

I collapsed and slept for god knows how long after that from relief of guilt. I woke up at 1:00 pm shocked. I missed my day at the job that day, but why do I care anyway?

So I decided making 'breakfast'. Pancakes wasn't even an option, so I stood in front of the kitchen cabinets and fridge for hours trying to get an idea about the mystery meal. I got many ideas, but none of them were easy to do.

_Ring!_

Ah shit. To hell goes the garbage man. Didn't I tell that old geezer not to step even two meters from my threshold? He has an account in the bank, but the guy seemed to love the cash feel, I swear to god I'm gonna raise an issue.

I huffed and went to open my door expecting to see the disgusting garbage man.

"Listen you dumbass! I told you I'm gonna put the shitty money in your bank account! Why do you kee-"

I stood frozen, not knowing how to take every single word that I've said.

* * *

Ok. That is utterly unbelievable.

How can I get fired one day and then receive a letter of regret from the same shitty company that fired me the day after, saying that I've to get back. I'm not some toy here!

It was a pleasant surprise, but hey I know that son of a bitch had something to do with it. So I dressed up and hurried to the club where he will always be sitting around, and when I got there, I only found his friend.

"Excuse me?"

His friend smiled and stood up. "Ah hey… you are the guy from the other day right?"

"Ah yeah, could you please tell me where can I find Gray?"

He sighed. "Ah that pain in the ass! What did he do to you again? Listen I'm so so sorry about his pathetic actions, I understand completely if you want to raise an issue here, actually I will support you! That little moron needs to show-"

"Ah… Mister…?"

"-Loki."

"Loki-san, I'm not here about that, just tell me where the bastard is and it's all cool."

"Ah…."

The guy rubbed the back of his nervously and got a pen and scribbled something on a paper.

"Here you go…. Yep! Ok take this, it's his address."

"Arigatou." _'Thank you'_

"Don't mention it… actually…."

He looked at me for sometime then sighed. "I think Gray didn't mean to annoy you, it's just a bad habit so…. Don't take it seriously."

"No can do. He's a bastard and I'm sure he told you everything about what happened!"

"Just forgive him please. He… when he did that to you, it wasn't really deliberate. Gray has power and automatically he uses it to defend himself whatever the circumstances are, so when he got you fired, I'm sure he didn't control his actions, because he is used to doing stuff like that, only that idiot can't differentiate between his enemies and loved ones."

"…."

"Yeah you are a loved one for Gray….. So… please understand."

I glared at the ground and then walked away.

"To hell with that!"

I cursed.

Wait for me to crush your bones….

Gray Fullbuster!

* * *

And that brings the scene here, where I stand in front of the asshole who literally jerked the door open and spoke nothing but profanities in my face, mistaking me for some dude.

"Listen you dumbass! I told you I'm gonna put the shitty money in your bank account! Why do you kee-"

When I glared at his yellow face, I dared him to continue with the insults.

"….. YO! Cinderella….."

"Your day is gonna be black as the 20th floor of hell by the time I put my hands on you….."

**….Chapter Ends ….**

_**^^ That's all folks! **_

**Now please answer my Quiz! **

**1- Your favorite scene? (can be more than one)**

**2- What irritated you the most in this chapter?**

**3- Was Gray an idiot?**

**4- Finally~~~~~ Are you reading this from a mobile/ I-Pad/ PC/ Laptop or what? "I'm dying to know this!"**

_Hehe, who plays chefville~~? Kidding you guys ^^ just having an obsession with this game of facebook. i love my restaurant's equipment ^^_

**Good luck with the quiz!**


	3. Natsu Dragneel

_**To my reviewers:**_

_**shadowmarialove**_

_Hehe, thank you for your Feelings ^^_

_Well, I write my stories first on a notebook, then i write them on a PC. I also get the stories ideas when I'm in a bathroom showering, or when something happens in reality in front of me and I go like "THAT CAN BE A STORY!" _

_Hehe, I'm a little bit weird ^^_

_But thanks for answering the quiz! and enjoy ^^_

_thanks for your honesty too ^^_

**-Matt Bookman**

_Hmm. I hope I'm making Gray attractive for you in this story ^^ somehow i have this habbit of ruining the beauty of the beautiful guys in Anime! _

_I wish i could write better ^^_

_Hehe, thanks for the review ^^_

**-SolR**

_Thank you very much for answering, that was awesome ^^_

_I do know that Gray needs to be punished you know, that's why i created this chapter ^^_

**-darkhuntressxir**

_Wow, great. I also read from my Phone. which is so comfortable for me ^^ that's why i wanted to know what everyone else likes ^^_

_hehe, i think Juvia is somehow irritating yeah ^^_

**Shining-Neon-Skies**

_I-pad... AWESOME ^^_

_I hope you enjoy this Chapter too ^^ with scenes of sweet and sour ^^_

**blackgato1**

_I bet you like Brook from One-piece! right right? if it was right, then i LOOOOVE him too ^^_

_hehe, thanks for the review._

**Story title:** _A walk on the Beach_

**Rated:** T

**Warning(S):** _Language, Shonen Ai._

**Pairings:** _NatsuxGray_

**I don't own fairy tail.**

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia was surprised. She couldn't exactly know how to describe what she was experiencing. Was it surprise? Or was it confusion? Or what exactly was it that she was feeling when Gray Fullbuster stands in front of her with swollen eye and bruised cheek? Moreover…. Who was that guy with the pink hair?

Yes it was all some sort of confusion.

* * *

Of course I found Lucy in Loss for words. Who is Lucy you say?

Long time ago, when I first met Loki, he introduced me to two girls working at some sort of a department store. The first was cheerful, naïve and let's say easy to deal with and that's Lucy heartfilia. A girl from a very rich family 'Yes, I only make friends with rich people' and I don't know why did she choose to work in some dump.

The next girl was over-protective of Lucy, ridiculously annoying and that's Cana Alberona. She's not bad of a person, but I don't get along with her very much. She's an adult really and I don't deal well with an adult. But I don't hate her.

So, when I stand in front of Lucy with my messed up face, she just gives me that annoying stare and I suddenly had the urge to scream in her face.

"Ahhhh…. Gray? What happened to your face?"

And I seriously thought that her question was so so stupid. What happened is that that Pink-haired Maniac has ruined my face bones. Wasn't that pretty obvious with the serial killer glare he was distributing around him?

"Gray?"

"Oh. Excuse me I wouldn't answer that question. Get me a fucking ice pack."

Lucy stared at me with a raised-eye-brow for about five seconds before she crosses her hands on her chest and gives me that arrogant look.

"You are an arrogant bastard, you know that?" She stated. "Say 'please' and I might consider doing so."

I almost exploded from anger. "Please, give me the fucking ice pack."

She huffed and puffed while going to bring the item and after about ten seconds, she came holding the ice pack. "Here you go. Mind telling me what happened? And… this is the first time you come here with a FRIEND so at least introduce him to me."

I grunted and took the Ice-pack from her putting it on my eyes. "Believe me, if I knew his name, I would've introduced him to you, but SADLY I don't."

Cinderella growled and stepped on my feet, making me not even able to show anger through my voice because of the incredible pain that was eating up my body and bones.

"… Monster…."

I think I collapsed on the floor, totally exhausted. When I first saw that monster, I didn't know that I would get myself into so much trouble. I tried my best to stand up and to hold myself together.

"You deserve every punch that I gave you."

I could've lost my mind? "Look Lucy. I was the reason that guy was fired from his job. Now when I got it back to him he came and hit the shit out of me. Don't you find this crazy? He didn't do anything when I got him fired!"

Lucy's eyes brightened up. "Oooh! You DID hit Gray? Seriously?"

The Pink fool grinned and nodded. "YEP!"

"That's wonderful! I hoped that someone would knock him out to bring him to his senses and you did that…. Literally!"

The guy blushed and scratched the end of his head shyly. "Oww! I'm flattered! I can do it anytime!"

Ahhhhggg. Why does everyone hate me in this world?

So I think something in my ribcage was broken, in my arms, in my legs… was it all my body?

I frankly underestimated this guy's strength. And I don't know why I let my guard down when I saw him on the threshold of my apartment. To think that he invaded my property, and totally abused my body…. Why didn't I have any sort of counter attack at him? I was always good at that.

"As a reward for you, I will let you buy anything today for free!" Lucy smiled widely and the idiot grinned like there was no tomorrow.

"Seriously? That's awesome! Thank you L-L-Lucy~" He was trying to read from the nametag Lucy's name.

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped on the floor, not believing that Lucy abandoned me like that. After the years of friendship and honey… why am I so dramatic?

The idiot ran around the department store getting the cart full of useless things. And I leaned on the counter, nursing my poor eye.

"Gray, I'm happy that you got to taste some sweet revenge from one of the people you hurt in your daily life. If you asked me, I'll tell you that this is so healthy."

I groaned and almost stumbled to fall on the floor. "Uhh….. Yeah healthy…"

"Oh. Look who is beaten up?"

Ugh. Great. Now Cana is going to join and team up with Lucy on me.

"My my. Don't you look so terrible?"

"Shut up you drunk idiot."

"Haha. You better watch yourself Gray when you are throwing insults at people in this condition. Pathetic might not be the correct word for it."

"I agree." Lucy smiled. "If you want I could call Juvia-chan to-"

"Don't. You. Dare!" I clenched my teeth fuming.

"Ok, I understand. Just go home. You are scaring the customers here."

I groaned and pulled myself off the counter.

"And you might want to do something about that bruised lip." She advised giving me her first aid. She knew I didn't keep this stuff in my home because I've never ever imagined someone to come and beat me into a pulp with me standing and accepting all the beating without any resistance.

"I'm done!"

Lucy sweat dropped when she saw Cinderella filling the cart with almost the entire store. And I knew that she regretted her decision in her mind.

* * *

We were back into my apartment. I slowly landed my body on the couch, with a hiss and my ice-pack still on the bruised eye. Cinderella made himself home and I don't know what he was screwing in MY kitchen. I gotta kill that guy.

I hissed in pain when the Ice almost froze the bruised area. I didn't even notice my lip bleeding until I watched the red on my t-shirt.

The guy was passing by getting something when he saw me hissing and finally decided to drop the stuff and consider my well-being.

"Is it so bad?" He asked. "I thought that you were manlier than that."

I gritted my teeth and when I tried to come back at him, I hissed as my body refused to get off from the couch.

"I swear, when I'm healthy again, you wouldn't want to be around me."

"Scary. What are you gonna do? Fire me again?"

"No. I'm gonna destroy your face."

"Hm. So confusing. How did you want me to go out with you for a meal, if you are being so asshole-like with everybody?"

"I thought you were a human being, but obviously I was mistaken."

He looked angry for a second, but then his face was blank. He came and sat on the couch I was resting on and rested his elbows on my chest which fucking hurt. A lot.

"AAAAH!"

"Hm. Not so tough now huh?"

I hoped that someone would arrest him. He was committing a murder.

"GET OFF! GET OFF OF ME!"

"Hai hai."

He went to the kitchen again, and I breathed. If I had my strength, of course I would've kicked him out loooong ago.

"Oh, someone is knocking on your door." He said after we both heard desperate knocking and a familiar 'Gray-sama' from the other hand.

"WAIT! Don't you dare open the door, do you hear me?"

He smirked and crossed his arms. "Why's that?"

"JUST don't."

"Hmm. Why wouldn't I?"

"Because seriously I will kill you if you did!"

"Oh. But how? You are helplessly lying down."

"Please please please! Whatever your name is, please don't open the door!"

"Gimme a minute to think…. Hmm…"

"I will do whatever you ask, just don't open the door!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! Just say what you want and I'll do it!"

He thought about it for awhile. "Ok. Not opening the door, if you let me bandage you up, and you promised to not to stalk me or to interfere in my life again."

"Listen. I promise I won't interfere with your life and I'll leave you the hell alone, not that I want anything to do with you again, but I can't let you bandage me up and cover your crime's evidence!"

"Too bad. Door open door open…"

"NO! Okay okay! WHATEVER!"

"Good boy. A-hem… NO BODY IS HERE RIGHT NOW, PLEASE LEAVE A MESSAGE!"

I slapped my forehead.

"Fuck… that hurts…."

* * *

"Okay, sit yourself up."

"I can't do it you dumbass! My body hurts like hell."

He huffed and supported me to sit on the couch. My shape was miserable and my t-shirt was full of my lips' blood.

"Go get me another t-shirt from my closet!"

"I'm not your servant."

"PLEASE go and do it."

He shrugged and went to search into the rooms while I hardly tried to take off my t-shirt. Man. I was ashamed that I have those muscles and I couldn't do anything with them.

"Bastard I g-"

I turned my head slowly to his way and I noticed him stopping in the middle of the sentence which was kind of awkward. His face was looking down and he was holding the new grey t-shirt of mine tightly.

"What?"

His head snapped up and he threw the t-shirt on my head while assembling the other stuff in order to 'Bandage' me up.

I threw the piece of cloth beside me because if I wear it with my lip still bleeding, then it'll face the same fate as my previous t-shirt. He seemed to notice that so he kneeled in front of with a towel in his hands that was dipped in warm water, and….

I think neither me, nor him, believed that he was going to do this… to wipe my lip and whatnot and AGHH!

"Ouch! That hurts! Would it kill you if you became gentler?"

He glared. "That's the gentlest I could master. Got a problem?"

"….. No."

Actually after that he huffed and decided to go gentler which made me glad. I was saved for now.

His hand moved gently across my bruised lip and I saw how his eyes were concentrated on his work. And I might have sensed some of the guilt in them. Suddenly, I held his wrist and got him surprised.

"Can you… at least tell me your name?"

I sensed a faint trembling, and it wasn't good.

"Didn't you promise just ten minutes ago that you'll leave me alone? And not interfere with my life?"

"I did…. But… you know my name… I just…." I sighed and left his wrist. "…. Want to know yours."

"Can I ask you something?" He said standing up and looking down at me.

"Sure."

"Why do you keep doing this? Why do you keep talking to me? Why do you keep wanting to know about me?"

Somehow his question was hard. I didn't know myself. So I just rested my back on the couch with a groan and sighed.

"No reason. When I saw you that day on the beach… I just thought… that maybe… we could be friends, but I-um… think I ruined that. Sorry."

"Sorry? You say you are sorry? You got me fired… without even knowing me!"

"I got you fired because you bumped into my arm! Like I was some kind of a pest!"

I saw him shook his head in disappointment. Like he was expecting a better answer.

"Okay fine! I'm the biggest jerk in the world and you made me pay so you are supposed to be happy now!"

He laughed hesitantly and kneeled in front of me again taking my chin roughly to continue his work.

"Nice meeting you jackass. My name is Natsu Dragneel. You can call me Natsu."

"Wow….. you actually gave up the nuclear weapon secret…. How hard was that?"

"Very hard."

I rolled my eyes and slowly, but carefully….

"Nice to meet you… Natsu."

"Yeah yeah… that's a lot of blood… I think I really hurt you."

"DUH…."

After he finished my lip, he put some cream on my bruises and finally dressed me into my grey t-shirt and I felt suddenly thankful. He got up and rubbed the dust from his jeans and I thought that he was gonna go.

"Well…. To stop stalking me Gray, I think we can have that meal huh?"

"Not when I can't move a step out of my home."

"Who said anything about out of your home?"

I gave him a questioning look.

"We're gonna have it here."

* * *

He wasn't a bad cooker. In fact, I liked the chicken parmesan he made. We didn't talk much while eating and the atmosphere was slightly intimidating. I felt that he was forced to eat with me and I don't know why.

"So…. Cinderella, got any friends?"

He swallowed the spaghetti and rolled his eyes. "Other than my cat Happy? No."

I laughed. "Wow, you live with a cat?"

"Yes. I love him thank you very much."

"Are you sure you don't have any friends?"

"I don't. Only a girl named Lisanna, but we only see each other on weekends. We go give happy a walk outside."

"Hmm…." I hummed while I chewed on my food.

"Well, don't you want to get new friends?" I asked.

He glared at me for a while. "Friends who would force you on having a meal with them? I don't think so."

"I thought so too."

After we finished eating, he gathered his stuff from the department store and went to the door of my apartment to open it, but I did that for him since his hands was so busy.

"It was awful seeing you Gray."

"Awful seeing you too."

"Ok then, I think its goodbye."

"Goodbye."

When I closed the door behind him I sighed in relieve. What was I thinking when I wanted to be dating that guy. Natsu is a person who is so…. Kind-hearted? Gentle and innocent. And by just knowing me, I think I would corrupt him.

I chuckled and tried to smack myself for every thought of hanging out with him. Even if we got to be friends, I will never stop thinking about him and his cheerful smile, innocent look or his body in general. Thank god that Natsu isn't involved with me anymore.

I was just sad that I couldn't know him better, but I think…. That's okay, because it'll be stupid to do when I think that I…..

Have feelings for him.

I can't believe it myself.

**….. Chapter Ends ….**

_A sneak peek? Next chapter will be about Gray actually ignoring Natsu ^^_


	4. Irritating Blue Haired

_**To my reviewers and readers. My name is changed now, but don't you worry, you can still call me 'Araide-san'. I'm still the same~**_

_**For the lovely reviewers:**_

_**shadowmarialove**_

_Thanks for your lovely comment. aww...you were cold? why? is it because of winter?_

_I hope this chapter keeps you warm hehehe._

**-Matt Bookman**

_Owah, sorry for the terrible mistakes -_-''_

_It's really irritating you know, I wish I could write something without so many mistakes..._

_Sorryyyyy ^^_

_I hope this one makes you forget about the mistakes ^^_

**-BeautifulTwistedPromises **

_I'm not really torturing anybody ^^, I hope you find this chapter worth the read. I just get pulled under pressure that's all ^^_

_But thank you soooo much ^^ you made me blush._

**-AznAkatsuki**

_So good to hear from you again ma friend ^^_

_I will have special scenes yes, and I hope this chapter fills some of your need ^^_

_Although it's somewhat horrible... Gomenasai T^T _

**-darkhuntressxir**

_Thank you ^^ Natsu thinks the same about you too ^^_

_-_**7CansOfTuna **

_Well, I hope I answer your questions during these chapters ^^ and I hope to keep you entertained ^^_

_-_**dreamscometrue410**

_thanks for your review ^^_

_I would like to answer your question about Gray and Natsu and who is the seme/Uke. but hey! where is the fun in that? during this chapter, if you didn't Understand, then you can ask again and i'll answer ^^_

**Sedamentary **

_Ooooh thanks! well, lets get them to like each other first, then start dating, what do ya say? ^^_

**FaiRy-TaiL-MaGe202**

_Hehe... you don't know how your review made me._

_I liked both reviews. the normal and the fangirl ^^ hehehe, I laughed a lot you know that?_

_I just hope I don't disappoint you with this chapter since I was in a great hurry ^^_

**_The Anonymous guest:_**

_Thank you very much ^^_

_Hope you like it._

**Story title:** _A walk on the Beach_

**Rated:** T

**Warning(S):** _Language, Shonen Ai._

**Pairings:** _NatsuxGray_

**I don't own fairy tail.**

* * *

I cannot and I repeat, cannot describe how my life suddenly begun to be endlessly boring and somehow aggravating. After my last encounter with Cinderella, I haven't heard or seen him again. And that was about one week.

Erza wanted me to go to the firm many times, but I denied all those times and that was bad for my physical health if you know what I'm saying. That red haired Demon is just horrible. I can't believe that she hits the crap out of anybody who dares to say 'No' A.K.A the restricted, unforgivable word to Erza. That's just plain mean.

Anyway, I refused because as it is hard to admit, I didn't want to interfere in Natsu's life again. After all, I promised him that, didn't I?

Yes, I did.

I somehow managed to sustain my job with Loki. I got to say, I'm happy I did. It kills the boredom. Ah…. Don't get me wrong. The job itself is very annoying, but getting the chance to have a talk with my best friend every day is definitely awesome. It makes me forget about everything that happened for a while.

Sure Loki had bitches all over him every time, but he gives me some of his time too…. Or what are friends for?

I sighed and went to my kitchen to fix a meal, but after looking at it for a loooong time, I gave up and decided that…. It was shopping time!

I couldn't be any happier.

Ok, I was being sarcastic here. I loathe the word 'Shopping' let alone doing the verb. And I began to loathe it more these days because whenever I'm going to that dreadful department store, I have Lucy and Cana trying to make me lose my mind, destroy the products and ending up hitting somebody. The two devils couldn't leave Natsu's issue alone. They keep digging in the matter and it makes me totally pissed.

Sighing, I got my keys and slipped my feet into my sneakers and YAAAAY, headache, here I come.

* * *

There was something different about the atmosphere of the department store….

Lucy and Cana were smirking to each other, and when I turned to face them, they just showed that fucking 100% fake innocent smile which made my eyebrow twitch.

I didn't want to deal with it so I took a basket and wandered around gathering stuff for the kitchen. Even though I can eat outside, I like to make my meals by myself. I think that's a hobby or something.

Cooking can be so enjoyable, especially if it's done with a group which rarely happens in my case. Group cooking had stopped for me since my mother died. I no longer have someone to enjoy cooking with, but that has been resolved over time and I accepted that it fucking won't happen again.

I'm not so dramatic, am I?

No. okay, the next on the list was 'Tomato puree'. So I went to the specialized section for it, looking through the different colored products. I preferred an American product which is not there all the time, but hey, I depend on my luck every time I buy it and my luck never did fail me. And so, I found only one can waiting and glowing alone on that blue stand.

My mind screamed 'Yessss!' and my lips turned to a full grin. Don't get me wrong, I'm not a 'tomato puree' sucker, it's just that, that American product tastes so good that I developed this kind of an attachment to it.

I took confident steps towards the product and smiled victoriously and I repeat, SO confidently and when I wrapped my fingers around it, someone did in the same time which made me look to the product that we both were holding with pure surprise.

Afterwards, I felt that I was fooled by my own luck and it made me want to hit the shit out of that person. I turned to see who dared to interrupt my sweet reunion with my favorite product, and I saw shock, familiar pink hair and….. heard a stupid term.

"Aye!"

Ok, so what brings Natsu to this department store, will remain a mystery since I'll fucking slaughter him. No one attacks my favorite product like that!

"Let go. I got to it first." He said.

"Got to it first my ass! I got to it first!"

We went into an intense staring contest.

"What brings you here to my favorite store and makes you think that you've the right to put your nasty fingers on my favorite product in the first place?"

"Yeah asshole? Well, like it or not, I like this store and product too! Lucy gave me serious discounts on anything I buy, so suck it up and walk away!"

I felt speechless. And I was thinking of my counter response until I felt something scratching my hand.

"Aye!"

"Owww! OUCH! What the fu-AHHHH!"

I got the worst shock in my life. There it was….. in the idiot's cart. A weird freaky circle faced cat? That has a shitty BLUE color! That ridiculous cat? Was smirking at me! Unforgivable!

"Holy shit! Where did you find this ugly creature?!"

"WHAT THE HELL? Happy is not ugly!"

"Yes it is! My god! The image I had for cute cats is shattered now!"

He glared at me, and took the product and walked away, and I wasn't about to give up my favorite product for that monster or his weird cat so I snatched it back from his cart and put it in my basket.

"NOT FAIR!"

"Bite me."

"Oh yeah?"

OW SHIT! He released his cat on me!

"Stay away you ugly cat!"

I ran, and the cat ran after me, and we managed to trip some customers over and destroy some products on our way and Natsu decided to join the chase with his 'Happy' so that made three destructive machines to the store.

Literally.

* * *

My head hurt. The Blue freaky cat's head hurt. And the pink haired head's hurt. We were standing next to each other in a line and on our heads, there was a giant Tom-And-Jerry concussion. That weird cat was crying by the way. I just couldn't be any happier if my head weren't hurt like shit.

"Do you have any freakin' idea about what you did in our store today you morons?"

I didn't really like it when Lucy and Cana get angry. Personally I think that they tend to be slightly more hostile than Erza which in the end reflected critically 'Negative' on me and my head.

"That tomato puree you idiots are fighting for, is in the STOCK room with quiet good amount. You could've ASKED us about it instead of destroying the store for it! How am I going to face the owner now?" Lucy yelled.

"Ahem. May i?" I interrupted.

Lucy glared. "Go ahead."

"First of all, it's not OUR fault. Second, I think it's this store's problem that it doesn't have proficient employees. If the stand only does have one thing to sell, then I think the response speed in this place is dead. So don-"

"Stop it right there Fullbuster!" Cana interrupted, "Don't think you can play the smart ass on us! It's still your fucking fault. If you were a civilized person you could've asked about the product. We aren't in a jungle here!"

I heard the cat saying "Aye…" while sobbing like a child. It is all his damn fault!

Natsu looked down slightly ashamed and sad while his cat moped around his leg. Damn, I felt like they were 4th graders punished for skipping classes.

"Um… Lucy, I want to see the owner and apologize. Where can I find him… or her?"

Lucy and Cana sighed which meant that they are cooling off. Yaaay.

I was surprised from the idiot's rational response. Seriously the owner will torture him if he/she knew about the catastrophe we made in the store.

"It's a he actually. You can find him now in the café nearby." Lucy said while she kept digging through her stuff at the counter. "Here. This is his image and ID."

Natsu hesitantly took the ID card and nodded. "I'm sorry Lucy, Cana-san."

The girls were slightly angry, but gave Natsu a forgiving look after he apologized. Hmm. Didn't know he had this effect on people.

"Asshole, are you coming or what?"

I looked at him for a while to decide. "Why should I come? Are you afraid that the owner will eat you and your ugly cat alive?"

"Happy is not ugly! You were responsible for part of this so you should come!"

"YOU released your ugly cat on me!"

"He's not ugly! And that happens when you steal something from my cart!"

"I didn't steal it! I got to it first!"

"No! I got to it first!" "Aye!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!" "Aye!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!" "Aye!"

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOT CAT!"

That didn't end pleasantly cause we got kicked in the ass out the store by both Lucy and Cana.

* * *

"Hmm. According to Lucy, he should be here." Natsu mumbled while the cat 'Happy' took his pink head as a seat. Truly, I couldn't be any more exasperated than I already was. I just wanted to go home, get some sleep, and get the idiot completely out of my head. Why does this happen to me?

I decided that I didn't want anything to do with him, and yet, he selfishly shows up in my life like that. That's totally not fair. Just upon seeing him in the store, I got so angry as a defense mechanism to conceal my rapidly beating heart, and happiness.

I could've given up the stupid product to him if I wanted to, just what the hell am I doing?

That boy has no clue about what he does to me with that weird, fucking beautiful pink hair, that adorable frown and that wickedly amazing body-

Yet again, I've had many desired for men before him and the flame usually dies after our first sex. My relationships only lasted that long. After that, I don't feel anything special. I just get my need and that's it, which made me afraid to even lay a finger on this kid. He way just…. Innocent, and I don't want to ruin that.

"….. Hey! Are you even listening?"

I turned my head facing the glaring monster and his cat, and I glared back only this time, I guess it was colder. Personally I think I have double the physical strength, power, and mind from that **moron** (Gray forgets the innocence, and sappy talk just in the above sentences) but I'm holding them back as much as I can.

I'm not a self-centered egoistical bastard/asshole as you might think that sounds. I really have incredible physical strength thanks to the dead 'Mother' who helped me in developing it. I was holding them back because… I'll just kill Natsu if I released them in a moment of rage, and I don't really want that….

OR maybe I do!

"No, I'm not listening to you."

"I said, there he is."

Natsu pointed his finger where the 'Owner' was sitting and I took the ID to make sure that we weren't mistaken.

Bingo. Blue hair and red tatoo under and over his right eye. That's our man Jellal Fernandes.

"Well?"

Natsu looked at me confused.

"Go and apologize, I'll be waiting for you here." I calmly said.

"WHAT? No way! He looks…. Not scary… but-"

"Yeah…. I WILL look scarier if you don't get your ass moving right now."

Cinderella looked angrily at me and sighed. "Fine! Stay here coward. Let's go Happy!"

I grunted. Oh please, did he think that I was gonna lower my level and go apologize to that sexy ass sitting over there?

Again, don't get me wrong. The blue-haired pal was extremely sexy (then again, I'm definitely sexier) but wasn't my type. The dude was reading a book! No way I could take him even as my sex-buddy.

I leaned on the concrete wall of the café watching the idiot as he slowly walked over to where the man was sitting dressed in white sleeves shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and grayish jeans that suited him perfectly.

The guy can act as a model you know.

Natsu opened his mouth to speak and before he continues, the guy offered him to sit down, and ordered something for him. Looks like he was a gentleman.

He even took the ugly cat from Natsu and began patting the disgusting spot between its ears making the cat 'purr' and snuggle to his arm and the idiot to smile.

To…. Smile.

My world seemed to stop when I saw that happy beautiful smile. I didn't imagine that that idiot was capable of smiling (Gray never smiles himself) and I got to say, it was the most beautiful gesture I've ever seen.

Waaah…. Creepy. The blue-haired guy listened with a gentle smile on his face, 'Crept the hell out of me' and seemed to be not really angry when Natsu 'I think' told him what happened to his precious store. Oh that's good, he even ruffled Natsu's hair-

Suddenly, I felt a vein pop in my head from rage and my eye-brow twitched clearly irritated at the obvious 'Warmth-and-admiration' atmosphere that was surrounding that cursed table. And didn't want to grab that knife in front of me and aim it at that blue-haired bastard's hand, also I didn't know if the lights were becoming weak as they flickered in tension in the café, or it was just me using my hatred aura to crash them off.

Probably they were low quality bulbs.

Natsu noticed that I was practically burning a hole in the blue-haired's head and it made him come over to my place. I kept my pose as my arms were crossed and my body was leaning on the wall.

"Hey! Knock it off with the looks!"

I glared at him.

"Join us if you are tired from standing!"

"Ah-huh, you know what? I think I'll accept that offer."

I preferred knowing what the two were talking about than knowing nothing at all.

This time, before Natsu could think about sitting in front of the guy, I pushed him and took his place.

"Ah… hello?"

"Hello to you too. My name is Gray Fullbuster, and that is Natsu 'Something' and we came here today to tell you that we have destroyed your precious store, got a problem with it?"

The Jellal guy kept his smile on while Natsu froze in a shock.

"As a matter of fact yes. I do have a problem with it."

"Ok, I expected that. Just a sec."

I put my hand in my pocket and got a pen and wrote a check to the man from my check memo and stood up as I slammed the valuable paper in front of him.

"Here. I think that's more than enough for all the damages we've caused."

Natsu looked like he was slapped in the face and couldn't believe what I was doing, and practically it was his fault getting me super angry like that.

"Mmm….. yes, thank you. That will be more than enough."

I glared and took my belongings to go.

"Gray-kun, I think you should be more civilized since your friend kindly came to apologize. Acting like an asshole is really bad as you didn't show any bit of respect to me or Natsu."

He dared to call Natsu by his name…

In a moment of heated anger and blinding rage, I imagined that guy ruffling Natsu's hair again, and again and again as he places that smile on his ridiculously handsome face. My body shook in furry as my necklace made a sound that proved it. I was about to do something so stupid.

"Ah! Jellal-san I'm sorry-"

Natsu didn't complete the sentence as my leg fell on the table crashing it mercilessly into halves making a frightening sound that scared people inside the café to the core.

I didn't hear anything as I exited the café going to the limited woods as a shortcut to my home cause it was quiet.

* * *

The walk wasn't long before I growled from the pain in my head resulted from what I imagined to be a shoe hitting me from behind.

"WAIT!"

I slowly turned my head back to see Natsu panting. Obviously he and his cat came running after me.

"What do you want?"

"I came here to say, congratulations! You are the biggest asshole I've ever known in my life!"

"Thanks."

"Seriously!"

Natsu took off the remaining shoe and threw it and I ducked easily. He wasn't so far, but still he aims well.

"What was that about back there? Why are you always being a jerk to people?"

"That's my way of solving things."

I was already walking back to my house and I could tell Natsu was going after me.

"That's not solving! That's destroying!"

"You don't have the right to say so. Piss off, you are annoying!"

I heard a growl but I didn't care and walked. However I heard a faint 'Ouch!' and turned around to see that a piece of glass has pierced Natsu's bare foot. The idiot. He deserved it.

"Aye…" The cat looked sad for its master and I couldn't care less.

"Serves you right, now. Stop following me and get back home."

"I'm not following you! Who will even….. an asshole like you….. Care about-"

He stopped in the middle of the sentence awkwardly as I saw his eyes turn into lifeless pupils.

Ow shit….. don't tell me….

"AYE!"

Before I could even think about it, he was gonna collapse on the grass on his back and I ran quickly to prevent him from crashing on the ground, out of an instinct.

"The hell? Hey! Are you alright?"

The cat was freaking out, and I was freaking out. What the hell? I put my hand on his forehead, and his temperature was normal, only he was incredibly sweating and out of it.

So much for getting him out of my life.

Damn you Natsu.

I carried him on my back and got our stuff in my other hand, heading towards my apartment.

Followed by his ugly cat.

**…. Chapter Ends …**

Yaaaay Finished…..

I'm sorry if this chapter was not so good, I can understand ^^'' I tend to write less effectively when I'm under pressure….

Until next time see you~

But leave any comment including your favorite scenes and such ^^

Flame belt-


	5. Violent beating Heart

_**Author Note:** Hello Guys. again, there is an update, and I would like to tell you that **your reviews replies** are down there. just keep scrolling down, and you'll find them ^^, I just happened to be carried out when I was writing the replies, so you'll find them after the chapter's end. _

**Story title:** _A walk on the Beach_

**Rated:** T

**Warning(S):** _Language, Shonen Ai._

**Pairings:** _NatsuxGray_

**I don't own fairy tail.**

**….. Chapter Begins….**

By the time I reached my apartment, I had glares, smiles and whispers following my fucking back and I was exhausted 'cause first, Cinderella was sure heavy-I mean he looks so light, but I bet it's those muscles and heavy bones that made him feel weighty. His cat just kept walking after me, glaring, as if telling me not to harm its master or it's my neck on stake which irritated me 'cause I wouldn't even dare. I'm not that coward to attack the monster while he is….. (I don't know what's wrong with him) I was tempted though.

"Aye!"

"Ok ok you damn cat! I won't lay a finger. Promise."

That scared the shit out of me. Could this cat read minds of other people?

I entered my apartment and threw the heavy body on the couch while I went to get something to stop that bleeding in his foot which totally wasn't my fault, but his, he wanted to throw his sneakers on me and look what happened. He got what he deserved from a tiny shard of glass and I got to say that his blood made my tufted carpet so dirty, and probably it will leave a stamp.

I threw my stuff as well on the kitchen's counter and went to my room to get the bandages and the sterilizer. For my surprise, I found the guy up and holding his head like he had some kind of pain in it and the cat probably knew that which why it was by his side. I raised my eye-brow, but hurried anyway because the fool's blood was all over my carpet.

"Hey you! Oh shit shit!"

I took a napkin to stop the blood in his foot from doing any further damage, but when he raised his head to talk to me, I was shocked and so was he 'cause man, that was a hell of a nose bleed!

"Oh FUCK! Will you stop bleeding on my property?"

I didn't even wait for his reply as I dragged him to the bathroom quickly- at least it will be easy to clean later- and opened the tap of the bathroom's basin.

"Listen! Just raise that head of yours up, ok? UP UP!"

He panicked, but nodded and raised it up anyway not fighting any touch of mine. I kept wetting the napkin little by little and wiped the blood from his nose. "Dude, you got something serious? Cause this is sure bad!"

"Uh huh, sure, I got a chronic disease." He replied honestly.

I stopped wiping his nose, and he took the napkin from me to continue while his head was raised up. Really? Chronic disease? That's a shocker. I was expecting this to be high blood pressure (If extreme) or anything else, but chronic disease? No. Chronic diseases like cancer would make you look so weak and fragile, but Natsu sure wasn't! And that confused me and did upset me in the same time. He… didn't deserve that, and I didn't know what to say to him. I mean, I was a total jerk up until now and I didn't expect him to forgive me at all. Oh my god… I've been this asshole to this poor dying person? I wished it was a joke.

"Oh…. What is it? Something serious?"

He kept raising his head while sniffing obviously irritated by the blood in his nose. "Uh… I don't know. I have FTS."

"What the hell is FTS?"

"You seriously don't know?"

"How the hell would I know? You see me coming out from medical school?"

"Nope."

"Then?"

"Ah yes. FTS is fatal transportation syndrome."

"….. The heck?"

"My doctor didn't know how to name it after the diagnosis. All I can say is that this happens when I get onto transportation means. Anything. Car, plane, train or whatever you name it. First, I'd feel a horrible stomach flip-flop then I will puke anywhere available, and then this will happen. The FTS. Which makes my nose bleeds for about an hour."

I stood with my eyes prying at him. I just heard a lot of bullshit.

"Uh…. Are you serious?"

"No, I was just pulling your leg. I don't have any chronic disease, are you an idiot? Do I look like I've a chronic disease? Gosh I can't believe that you're so stupid and that you fell for that."

That's it! He was testing my temper, and I wanted to show him the limits of it. I punched him in the stomach and when he fell with surprise on the floor I pulled his arms and legs in the opposite direction while my foot pressed on his back harshly. His cat just wanted to devour me, but I didn't give a flying fuck to it. All what was on my mind, that I was sincerely worried and upset over some lame-assed joke. And that idiot makes me look like a total fool.

"I'M SORRY! I give up! Give up give up!"

"FTS Fuck! How dare you use a chronic disease as joke? I'll just snap your bones so that you'd have a chronic disease called FRS which is fatal retardation syndrome, Dumbass!"

"Gray please it hurts! I'm sorry asshole! Get over it 'cause it's your fault to believe it anyway OUCH-Fuck!"

"I believed it because your nose was bleeding which means something serious! I won't let go until you spill it! What's wrong with you?"

"If you were worried so much about me, then shit! You've to let go! This hurts!"

"That's the point. I'm not letting go before you spill!"

"Aye!"

"Zip it cat! Spill!"

"Ok, fuck! I've FTS alright! My doctor seriously didn't know how to name it! Because Doctor never seen a patient getting sick from riding transportation! I swear! Now let go!"

"Nice try! Are you trying to make a moron out of me now, moron?"

"IT'S THE TRUTH! IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME, GO ASK MY DOCTOR!"

Hmm. Well, that made sense. If he was lying he wouldn't have told me to go and contact his doctor. But for real? Fatal transportation syndrome? Where did that guy come from? Planet mars? We are almost at the fucking 22/23 century, and he can't ride transportation? That's just plain ridiculous.

"Jackaaaaaaass! Let go!"

I sighed and released my grip on his arms and legs. And I could say he was so exhausted because he remained laid on his stomach on the cold floor of the bathroom with pants and gasps here and there. Eventually, I rolled my eyes and supported him to stand up, and before he cusses or anything, I hugged him tightly even though he was bleeding from the nose and it was in fact disgusting. I hugged him because of relief.

"Thank the heavens you were joking."

I expected him to shout or resist me in any way possible, but he stood still, and I could feel his tensed muscles under my touch.

"Why were you angry?"

My eyes shot open wide. And it was my turn to get the stress from the question.

"What are you talking about?"

"Earlier in the café. Why were you angry at the owner?"

"….. I wasn't angry."

"Liar."

He pushed himself away from me and went to the basin to wash his nose and teeth from the enormous amount of blood that didn't want to stop trickling from inside. I didn't give a damn! I don't even know why I was angry. Something just snapped when seeing the idiot laugh and smile with the Jellal freak. Ok, that 'Crazy-sexy-freak', really, no one could look that sexy and be completely safe. You'd probably agree with me on that because hello! I'm sexy, and I'm not safe. I use people-mostly men-as sex toys all the time. So, I was technically looking out after the clueless little shit!

For the love of my own dead mother… why did I even say that?

"Ah… asshole, I know it's weird to ask, knowing that we aren't the best dudes in the world and such, but uh, can I rest here for a while? I feel that I can't move my head."

I got a little shocked that he'd asked me that, but my reply was straight forward. "Yeah. Sure. At the exception of your cat."

"AYE!"

"Fuck. Can that shit understand people?"

"Hmm. Happy is smart you know. He would know when someone has bad intentions for me."

"Aye!" Happy went and snuggled to Natsu's leg obviously that cat loves it's master so much to do that. Man that's why I hate cats. They are like… cuddly, and sometimes cute, and I hate that.

Definitely this cat wasn't cute though.

"Whatever. The cat stays out."

"…. Um, well I'm going. It had certainly been awful seeing you again."

"WAIT WAIT! Fine! You can keep the fucking cat."

"I'm serious. I wouldn't want to be a burden to my enemy."

"Shut up and go sit on that couch. We need to stop that bleeding or you'll die at this rate."

"I-uh"

"I'm serious. Go sit over there." I pointed my finger to the couch, and he was hesitating for a while, but shrugged eventually. "Come on happy. Let's go."

"Aye!"

I sighed and decided to leave cleaning the bathroom until I'm finished from the moron.

After we somehow managed to stop the nosebleed, and after he patched up his foot, I left him and his cat to go to the bathroom and clean the mess that happened, which was totally not cool. My butler was having the whole month off, and I just couldn't get another one, because he was certainly the best and I wouldn't get anyone except for him.

So that sucked, I was on my own.

* * *

When I finished cleaning the mess, I went outside and closed the lights to find Cinderella dozing off on the couch. Oh I can't blame him; he probably fainted because of the loss of blood. I was pissed somehow 'cause I didn't really think that people like that existed on earth and I hate surprises. Not being able to ride a car, train or whatever, is…. Like someone who can't eat, breathe or drink in our time.

I shrugged, and went to the kitchen to cook something for the both of us and… the cat obviously, since I know he won't accept-if he did-to eat with me without his beloved little ugly monster.

I was washing the vegetables in the open kitchen's sink. After I finished and turned around, I found this cat glaring at me with its huge eyes on the counter.

"Fuck! You scared the fuck out of me! Shoo shoo!"

I wanted it off my counter. That's for sure, but somehow it wasn't terrified by my deathful gaze and yawned while licking its tail.

"Fuck."

I wasn't ready for this. What should I do? Slice that cat into pieces and feed it to its own owner? That will be fun. Watching the terror on his face when he actually swallows his own cat.

"Hey, I'll cook cat soup if you didn't get your ass off of my counter."

"Aye?"

What an irritating cat. He pretends to not understand a word from what I'm saying and I'm so fucking certain that he does. I couldn't harm it though. It was Natsu's precious pet, and I certainly respected that.

Natsu was someone strange. He got me attracted to him from day 1 from our encounter, and I hated him for that. I hated that I had this lust thing which runs in my blood freely and strongly. I knew that I was attracted to men, but to have these crazy thoughts about this particular person? Sometimes I just wanna hit the shit out of him for being so attractive and good-looking. Oh, who am I kidding? He's super sexy. And he was laying on my couch. Normally, I'd go for fucking straight away, but somehow I managed to keep myself rational by telling myself that I'd probably ruin his life forever if I did.

I hardly took my eyes off of him and returned to cooking again-Shit I can't work while this cat is on my counter!

Oh wait, if I remember right… cats like fish right?

I opened a cabinet and grabbed a tuna can thinking that it'd probably work. If it didn't, I'll just slaughter this shitty little thing and get over with it.

"Aye! Aye!"

"Oh, can you know what's inside this can?"

"Aye!"

"Good, it's your food. Get your butt off of my counter, and then I might consider giving it to you."

"Aye!" 'No way!'

"WHAT? Wanna die? Get down now!"

"Aye! Aye! Aye!" 'Give me the tuna, and I might consider getting down!'

"Ok fine. I will open it, but you've to get down."

The cat looked at me with thoughtful eyes then almost shrugged at me. Damn this cat was sure smart. And I know that I'll give up the tuna AND make him stay on my counter. Admitting this is humiliation.

"Fine. Here. Knock yourself out."

"AYE!"

I expected him to make a mess on the counter, but wow, it didn't. For some reason this cat was very clean as if trained well not to screw everything up like most of the cats.

"Look at yourself man, you're amazing!"

I didn't know why, but I actually reached the spot between his ears and patted it, earning a satisfied 'purr' and my grim expression immediately changed to a small smile. This can't wasn't so bad you know, at least it was clean. And somehow I didn't think of it as ugly anymore. I think it freaked the hell out of me in the beginning because its color is blue. I mean give me the chances of finding a blue cat in our Era. That's impossible man.

I chuckled, and went to the cooking again ignoring how 'cute' it looked while eating on my counter.

* * *

I was finished from cooking and everything by the time the sleepy head woke up wobbling to lean on the counter holding his head.

"Better?"

"Fuck. My head seems to have someone inside drumming non-stop."

"Ah, sucks for you. Your cat ate already, so it's your turn now."

"Huh? No way, I'm going home. I'm sorry I slept too much, I just uh don't know what's wrong."

"Oh, so I listened to you and made you stay, and you wouldn't do this for me in return?"

"….. Am I obligated to?"

"Yeah, cause I didn't eat too. I'm starving, what about you?"

He sighed. "Yeah, starving. What did you do?"

"Well, I have chicken noodle soup, Garden salad and my creamy cheese lasagna. What do you say?"

"Hmm, I bet you suck."

"Last time you kind of impressed me, so I think it's my turn."

He smirked while holding his head. "Oh yeah? Are you trying to impress me?"

"Ahhhhh, no. I was kidding. Get your ass over the table there."

Natsu grunted and went to the table sitting on a chair while resting his head between his hands, elbows resting on the table supporting the whole thing.

"That must be a hell of a headache, huh?"

"No kidding. The thing is killing me alive ugh…"

"Hmm, I think it'll be alright after you taste my creamy cheese Lasagna."

"If it wasn't poisoned and edible, yeah maybe."

"Oh hush, you'll love it."

"I doubt it."

I shook my head and placed the food on the table.

It was fine. He ate and I didn't expect him to give me a compliment for my cooking, 'cause that'd be so not real and not expected from a dumbass like himself.

"You didn't do anything to Happy, did you?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Because I see that your face is fine. Happy tend to be aggressive towards those who hate him."

"Who says anything about hating him? Look at this face, there is nothing. Doesn't that tell you anything?"

"Hmmm, you must've done something."

"Yep. You are right. I gave him tuna and look at him, isn't he so happy?"

"Wow, I didn't know you do bribing."

"That wasn't bribing. Your cat was starving, what kind of a caretaker are you? Be ashamed of yourself."

"Right." He laughed and continued to eat. Frankly it was the first time I see him laugh with me genuinely. It made me so happy, but I wasn't going to show that even though it was so damn beautiful. And I tried to get it out of my head or else I would lose my sanity and jump him. I did want that, but no. self-control, protect me please.

"So why did you have FTS now? Weren't we at the department store?"

"It's because I rode a bus until I reached here. I puked when I was off, but it seems that it was severe this time, obviously I need to get an extra dose from my doctor."

"Your doctor must hate you so much."

"Not at all, Wendy's very kind and gentle."

"Oh, it's a 'She'."

"Yep. It's a she."

"Man, that's so not cool to be a wimp in front of female Doctor."

"Knock it off. I'm not a wimp, I'm special."

"VERY special it seems."

"Do I need to show you how much she loves me asshole?"

I felt something weird tugging at my stomach. "No, I don't want to see."

He shrugged and continued eating. "As you wish ugh…."

"What's the matter?"

"My head…"

He left his fork and held his head while going to the couch. I chuckled when he got himself laid down without trying to even ask me. Well, I wasn't complaining. The longer he stays the better for me and all that talking about puking made me lose my appetite anyway so I abandoned my food and went to clean all the mess left from lunch. Followed by his cat. It was weird though, so I turned around to shoo it away, but didn't have the heart to do that 'cause it looked at me with those freaky big eyes.

"Alright, just don't mess anything up."

"Aye!"

The cat snuggled to my bare foot and got me somehow freaked out for a while. After that, I guess it was fine and he just played between my legs while washing the stuff.

* * *

It's been two hours already.

I sat on the ceramic floor a little far from the couch that Natsu was sleeping on. I will not hide it, I was staring into his face, 'cause it seemed to be the most fun thing to do right now. His cat was between my feet looking at its master as well, but with sincere worry, unlike me.

"You must adore your sexy owner." I smirked when the cat tried to bite me, but failed. I laughed and kept playing with it. And I scared the shit out of him when I carried him and threw him up, just to catch him again in time.

After five minutes of doing that, I think we woke him up 'cause his hand moved to rub his head and moaned obviously feeling annoyed.

"Couldn't you two be quiet?"

"Nope, it's my home."

"Ugh….."

He stood up and walked back and forth trying to take away his own pain away. But after some time he stopped and stared at me and happy for a while and actually got me so nervous with his eyes glaring at me weakly. "What?" I asked feeling weird.

"….. Where the fuck is your shirt?"

Oh Crap. Now I noticed.

I was wearing only my white and blue Jeans and my necklace at that point. "Ah-tha-"

_Buzz! Buzz!_

"What's that?" I asked.

"Oh it's my phone. Hello?"

He sat down and answered. "Oh! Jellal, Hi."

What the fuck? That creep got Natsu's phone number before I do? That's unbelievable! I glared at Natsu threating death and he replied to the creep while looking so frustrated at me. I don't know what happened to me, but I suddenly got up and approached Natsu who dared me to come closer and interrupt him while talking, but hey! He was asking for it!

"Yes Jellal, could you please hold on a sec? Hey asshole, don't-"

Too late. Just so fucking late, I ran and he gasped and got tackled on the couch. "Give me the phone."

"Gray, what the hell is wrong with you?! Stop!"

I was on him now, trying to grab the phone from his hand while his other hand tried to get me off of him.

"You can't be serious Gray! Stop, what the hell? I don't-"

Suddenly his words were lost from him as his hand happened to touch my bare chest. The spot where my heart was beating ferociously. If I could say that he was completely in charge of my heart now, I would admit it. I had a very fierce look on my face, and I could sense it, but I didn't know if that was the reason he slowly said, "Uh Jellal… I'll talk to you later, yeah, no nothing at all. Yes, goodbye."

His hand was still supporting my heart that seemed to be going wild with the sound, and I sensed that he felt that with his warm hand that was softly pressed against my chest.

"Uh…" He tried to move his hand away, but I held it, preventing him from doing that as if wanting him to not let go of my heart any time soon. He gasped, and I could see the blush creeping up to his face and those eyes looking straight at me. I swear that never happened to me before. I didn't feel my heart going this extremely violent in my chest with anyone like that, but I didn't want to be the only one feeling that, so I put my other hand on his left part of the chest and there…. It was there…. Just as violent as mine, or maybe more, his heart was gonna explode too.

"Wha-Hey! What are you…. Doing?"

"What does it look like?"

"…." He blushed madly and averted his gaze somewhere else, and I felt every bit of self-control is melting away leaving me covered with brutal desire. Did he really believe that he could just enter my apartment so easily and give me all these chances of watching him sleep looking sinfully sexy and just get away with it? I don't think so.

When I was gonna devour his neck with violent kisses-

_Ring!_

Ah… shit.

"Gray-sama! Open up! I know you're in there!"

Shit shit shit!

**… Chapter Ends …**

**Matt Bookman**

_Well, I probably didn't get how you understood the whole thing altogether. So I'm gonna just clarify it for you. _

_Natsu and Gray met by coincidence, and not by Lucy or Cana trying to plot the whole thing. Upon Gray entering the store, Natsu was already there, so when they were smirking because they knew he would be meeting Natsu because it was inevitable. Lucy gave Natsu discounts yes, but not because she wanted him bumping into Gray or anything, so really, their meeting was a coincidence ^^ _

_Again, I don't know if it is confusing, I'm sorry ^^, that's one of the disadvantages of me being a second-language writer. I'm trying very hard at improving that, but hey! I missed you~~ *Hugs!* _

_I wish we could meet ^^, and actually, when I find you commenting on the things you read for me, it makes me feel that you care when reading, and that you take in most of the story ^^_

_Thank you so much for that._

**27CansOfTuna**

_Hmm, let me see, because I'm the writer, I've to remain neutral and not give away any feelings regarding Gray's mal-behavior against Jellal, but for you….. "Don't tell anyone! he's jealous!" ^^_

_Nice hearing from you always. I really enjoy reading your reviews especially when they are long, even though you can be lazy sometimes and not review at all ^^, I just have this feeling that you keep reading my story and it gives me peace ^^… I know you are not missing out so much of any of what I'm writing, but hey! You were one of my first reviewers and of course I'd miss you!_

**dreamscometrue410**

_Ho, Ho, Ho!_

_You know what? I've came across Many of "Gray-Uke" stories, but I don't really continue unless they are better than perfect! I don't know why though, sometimes Gray is in situations that makes him the Uke, but unfortunately not enough for me ^^_

_Think of this, any character in the anime with dark hair and features and tall becomes my seme, and that is where gray functions in my brain. Gomenasai, Hontouni Gomenasai, and I completely understand if you might don't want to read this anymore. Just say another goodbye for me, because I'd miss your totally awesome reviews ^^_

**AznAkatsuki**

_That__… haha, was totally laughable! I was just thinking of what might've caused you or your phone to slip, because really that was funny! Sorry, I'm not making any fun of you, but woooh! That never happened to me before when trying to review a story ^^_

_Me too! I like Gray the seme as the sexy and mighty he is! Well, Natsu is so sexy too, but you certainly get my point dear. I'm happy that you are reviewing my story again, since Gentle Summer Breeze thing and I fall in love with your reviews as always and manage to break my lips into huge grins when I read! _

_Feel free to point out any mistakes or errors you might see ^^_

_Thanks for you effort with me._

** darkhuntressxir**

_What can I say? I'm happy to always have your reviews, I also read your profile by the way, and I Can totally tell you that YOU can write nice reviews ^^, and not bad like you imagined it would be ^^ I really look forward your reviews always and it gives me a hint or an idea about the things you like so really…_

_Don't say that about yourself. You are good at it, so be confident ^^_

_And I'm sure Natsu is Cute ^^_

**shadowmarialove**

_Hello, I've probably replied to your review by now, but let me tell you, I appreciate it that you reviewed really, and I would pay a million dollar to get in a cold weather. I'm living in the desert man! The hot-shit-weather just irritates me, and even when we are in winter, it's not really all that fun. _

_Ow well, also about the stories, I'm really sorry, I'll get you those before I'm buried in my shell again, and really feel free to go to my favorites and probably you can pick what you want instead of me forcing stuff on ya. Just let me know what best works is for you ^^_

**koichii **

_Hmmmm… Honestly you were the least person expected to review my story. Man, your story 'Realize' is awesome, let me tell you that I never miss a chapter of it, but because I'm a busy ass, I didn't review before, and when I read it, it was kind of familiar to a manga that I've read, but yours got a twist to it different than the manga. That proves how creative you are ^^_

_I feel honored to have your review here, your stories are so good that mine pale in comparison, and that's why I didn't understand why'd you review? I'm not complaining, but I just got so happy ^^_

_I also agree on your author not in 'Realize' that there are not enough GrayxNatsu stories in this fandom…. Haha, I really am depressed of that._

_Thanks! Again! Thanks! And keep up the good work to your story!_

…..

**_Thanks for everyone who reviewed, and if you want to review but you are shy 'Just as most cases!' then please, there is nothing to be shy about, even if you didn't review the first Chapter or the overall story ^^_**

**_Flame-Belt_**


	6. First Love or New Love?

_**Author Note:** Hello Guys. again, there is an update, and I would like to tell you that **your reviews replies** are down there. just keep scrolling down, and you'll find them just like the other time, and remember to not think of killing me at the end of the chapter. sorry for the **SHORT chapter**, but I was so busy!_

**Story title:** _A walk on the Beach_

**Rated:** T

**Warning(S):** _Language, Shonen Ai._

**Pairings:** _NatsuxGray_

**I don't own fairy tail.**

**….. Chapter Begins….**

There was something strange about that blush since it made my heart pound hard in my ribcage. It was just… red and I was amazed. Shit I just wanted to watch it forever so I was having maniacal thoughts when I heard the name 'Gray-Sama'. Really that was the worst. And I could see Natsu panic as he pushed me off of the couch which surprised me and made me want to go rabid in the same time.

But that wasn't the only thing that made me furious. When Natsu hurried and opened the door for my stalker, I'd say that I wanted to shoot him in the head right then and there 'cause as soon as he did, she came running like a bull trapping me in her unbreakable hug. I also saw him so red when he went to wear his sneakers, making a mess as he tried to carry his shopping stuff at the same time while holding his hurt head.

"Juvia. Would you please wait here for a sec?"

"….. You won't run?"

"No. I won't."

"Ok fine. Gray-Sama, don't be late."

"…."

That was the only thing I could do to break free from her hug.

I went to wear a shirt quickly and hurried after Natsu who was already in the elevator. Damn that guy runs really fast, I could barely notice his disappearance and I don't like it.

"Natsu! Wait!"

His eyes widened and pressed on the button that-I assume- it closes the elevator quickly. Damn him.

"Hey!" I hurried and stopped the door from closing and he glared and I don't know why he was glaring at the floor and not even looking at me.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"I want to ask you something."

"… What makes you think that I'd do anything for you?"

"I don't think that you'd do anything for me, but I was just….. Wondering if you can give me your phone number."

He went red again. And my heart couldn't take it. Should I just rape him in that elevator since I know I won't get the chance to have sex with him anytime soon? Shit.

"Why do you want it?" He simply asked.

"I want it. Can you give it to me? Please."

Oh great. I was begging. How did that even sound? The word 'Please' didn't come out from me very often, so I was shocked from myself.

"No. I don't want to and I want to go home, so if you could move now, I'd be glad."

"Ok…. I think I asked nicely."

The next thing I knew, I was in the elevator wrestling with him to get the phone from his pocket and I knew he didn't fight back strongly because of his hurt head, but he kept punching and kicking nonetheless.

"God why are you such as ASS? Give me my phone back!"

"No. oh wait, ok great, I love infrared you know. Great technology and it makes it easier to take the phone number in a matter of secon-"

"THE FUCK? Give it back! Asshole! You're a big asshole!"

"Thanks. I hear that a lot."

I pushed him harshly against the elevator's wall and it made him groan while holding his head. "Bastard…." I heard him mumble, and I was so busy taking his phone number to notice that he had tears all over his face. It was just a second that I saw cherry red cheeks with water running all over them, but I didn't feel guilty. If that creep-Jellal-had Natsu's phone number, then the hell I couldn't have it! Yes. Not guilty! I get what I want, that's me.

No guilt.

I'm not guilty.

It's my right!

Oh shit. I can't believe that I'm not sure if I'm guilty or not!

When I was about to come closer, he suddenly glared promising death in the harsh eye-contact and got up quickly opening the elevator while snatching his phone back. Everything happened fast as he gathered his stuff followed by his cat. And I assume that he took the stairs instead. That idiot. Did he really hate being with me that much? People wouldn't just do that to me. I 'm irresistible and it's a fact. I might have earned my arrogance because of self-confidence, but now, with Natsu, I'm not sure of anything.

I looked down to my phone where Natsu's number was there, and I asked myself if it was worth it to have it in exchange for his tears.

* * *

I couldn't sleep the night. I kept tossing and turning, thinking about it over and over. What the fuck did Natsu have in him that I can't forget?

That was a critical question. I couldn't forget his hurt face or the tears too.

Lights were off in my whole house as I sat on the couch on the living room opening my phone and reading the name 'Natsu' repeatedly in my mind. If I called, he wouldn't probably pick up or worse-he could- pick up and then hang up just to cause me anger.

That brat. I can't understand him at all.

I sighed and decided to write a text instead since I didn't have the courage to talk to him.

I typed my message that had the following content:

**_Don't think that I'll say I'm sorry._**

**_How is your…. FTS? Did your head calm down?_**

-And I sent.

I was nervous, and I can't believe it. It was just a silly text! What was I so worked up about? Fuck, that brat really made me go crazy, if he didn't answer, the next time I see him, I'll beat him into shit that-

_Buzz!_

… Unbelievable. Did he really respond?! That was totally unexpected! I swallowed my breath and exhaled while opening the reply hesitantly.

**_… I'm fine._**

**_Stop texting bastard._**

Ugh, he was a real brat. Although it was very short, it made me….. happy? And that was when I wrote my reply.

**_That's good. About today, just before you leave….. _**

**_I totally understand if you're freaked out, I…. will try not to do that again, but it was partially your damn fault too. You didn't have to give your phone number to that creep._**

-And I sent.

Honestly I didn't know what he thought about me almost attacking him sexually on that couch… of course I did scare him. If it was someone other than Natsu, they'd be in my bed now, screaming with pleasure and thanking heavens they got to have sex with me before they could die or marry. I drive people crazy in bed, and again I'm not being arrogant, that's a fact. If you didn't believe me then I can give you my buddies' numbers and they'll give you the same answer. I'm IR-resist-able.

_Buzz!_

And I'm a coward when it gets to Cinderella since my heart jumps every time I get a reply from the dumbass. I exhaled again while opening it.

**_IDIOT! _**

**_Didn't I tell you not to interfere in my life? The guy was very nice AND I don't have to explain to you why I'm doing things or not doing them! _**

**_REALLY…_**

**_Why does it bother you so much? I can't forget the way you look at me when I'm talking with him…_**

**_Just give me a reasonable answer._**

True. He is so right.

It's like fire eating me alive when I see Natsu talking to him. Deep down, I know that, that Jellal is probably someone… nice. I can't assume that everyone has a twisted personality like me. Just why? Why couldn't that Natsu look at me with the same look that he does with Jellal? Am I that bad?

I typed quickly a reply, and then closed my phone, not caring about whatever the idiot's reply is. I think it's time for me to sleep.

**_Forget about today Natsu. Forget it ever happened._**

**_Goodnight._**

* * *

Next morning I was standing in front of the mirror checking my looks, and guess what? I'm amazing. I shrugged at that thought. It was a fact.

I wore my black boots and my black leather jacket over the white t-shirt. Ok, time to work. I didn't want to work really, but when I knew that I'd be probably abandoning my best friend at the beach, it brought tears to my eyes. I was being sarcastic yes. He wasn't even my lover.

The club wasn't really that far, so I decided to talk a walk 'cause it'll help me in refreshing my mind and relax and forget about everything. I want to forget everything that happened this week. This was the first time I get my mind to work so much all thanks to a certain pink-haired. I don't want to see that guy again. I kicked a small rock which was standing in my way while walking with a complete blank face.

"Wow… Is that you Gray?"

I was dragged out from my thoughts by a familiar voice, and immediately looked back to have a shock.

"Wow! It's really you! Gray!"

And I thought that I was hugged too which doubled my shock. "Gray! Man! Where have you been?! I'm really glad that I could see you again."

I coughed and couldn't help but to smile widely. "Hey…. Sam."

You probably don't know who Sam is. Let me tell you…. Sam is someone who looks like…. Natsu.

Sam actually is my first love as crappy as it might sound, but yeah I can tell you that I loved him so much. "Missed you too." I leaned down to pick his lips, and of course he smiled that smile of his. That smile which made me fall in love with him in the first place.

"How could you be so cruel? I looked everywhere for you…."

"Sorry Sam. I had to keep my distance…. From you."

"Ah…. Gray I-"

"I won't have a make-up sex with you if that is what you are looking for."

"Man, you are such a jerk! I feel sorry for whoever is your lover." He grinned.

"Well, I don't have any so you can relax."

"Oh, that's bad. I heard from Loki-san that there might be one nowadays."

"Ah Loki. That guy never shuts up."

"Gray. I missed you."

It was…. A statement that made old feelings stir. He didn't have to be so nice. I preferred if he just hit me, call me names, but to say he 'misses me'…. My heart can't take it.

"I…. did too."

"Can I have your phone number? I know you changed it since then. So…"

"Hmm. Nope. You can't. Or else I'll be sex-texting you."

"Bastard! I have a lover now, don't cause me troubles."

I know that it's been so long since seeing Sam or having a relationship with him, but to hear that he has a lover already… it was a stab to my heart. I knew he'd get a lover, but…. I didn't want to believe that since I consider him my property and didn't get over that yet.

"Don't look so sad Gray. You know that I'll….. Well…. I might be tempted if you asked me to have… one night with you."

"Not gonna happen. I told you before right? You're banned from being my lover."

"Yeah right, I think we got a problem then."

"Not really. I think we are both having a good life away from each other, so…. Let's keep it that way Sam."

"Gray… I love you. You know that right?"

"Yeah…. I know. I love you too."

"Can I have a kiss?"

I laughed and hugged him. "You know I can't say no to you."

After that, we went separate ways, but I was happy because I knew that I'll be seeing Sam soon. I don't know why, but my heart was sure of it.

I reached the club, and changed my clothes. While moving to see Loki, the smile on my face didn't want to die down.

"Hmmmm, something good happened to you?"

That's right, Loki was my best friend, and he could read me like an open book. "Yeah. I saw Sam today."

Loki's face paled. "What?"

"Didn't you hear?"

"I did hear, but I don't know why you have this idiotic smile on your face."

"Aww…. What? You don't like it when I smile?"

"No shit! Gray! Why would you smile for seeing Sam of all people?"

"Calm down. I'm just happy I saw him."

"Yeah right. Do I need to remind you of what he did? He is the reason that you are so messed up and you know it!"

"Loki. That's enough."

He stopped feeling guilty and I saw his eyes apologizing to me, but it didn't matter as I was so angry, and suddenly I felt something wet on my face.

"God, I'm sorry Gray. Come here, I'm so sorry."

I didn't realize that I was that sad until I felt that stinking salt in my mouth. I didn't cry at all, yet as my best friend brings me to his embrace, I felt that I had to let it all go. I felt that I'm some kind of a curse. Everyone that I loved… they all left me. No one wants to be with me, just no one.

"Gray, please forgive me, I didn't mean to…."

"Loki, if you left me…. I swear to God that I'll-"

"NEVER! I'll never leave you! Stop being so stupid ok? You are my friend, and I won't do anything that will hurt you, I promise."

When he finished that sentence, a hot girl with extra-large chest walked across, and I could sense him drooling. "Well, for her, fuck! I'll abandon you!" We both laughed and when the laughter died down, I sighed and pushed him away wiping my face while turning my back to him. "Man, I feel so uncool."

"Gray, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You were right. I didn't have to be so happy after seeing him."

"Gray, I saw you going through a lot of heart-pain just because of him, and I told you I never liked Sam and I'll never will. I didn't mean to blame you for anything."

"Thanks."

"But why didn't you tell me that you were contacting with him? And why did you tell him that I have… someone?"

"Well, he's the one who contacted me, wanting to know where you lived, but I told him that I didn't have the right to tell him anything without you knowing so… he just wanted to know how you were doing. And he asked if you had someone already, so I thought of making him your life's past, and to get him away from you by telling him that you already have someone."

He came and hugged me from behind and before I was about to kick him for doing so, he said, "You are a very good person and I know it. You just didn't find the person worthy of your heart yet. So stop feeling the pain because it bothers me a lot."

My words were lost. I didn't know that Loki was that considerate. Anyhow, I elbowed him in the stomach playfully and he released his grip.

"You're my best friend, you know that right?"

"Well, I'll do anything for you. Just don't ask me for a free-sex."

"Ewww! No way! AHHHH my ears! You hurt my ears!" I yelled at him and punched him too and he kept laughing and I realized that day, that Loki was definitely my best friend. I'm just lucky to have him.

"So, tell me. What happened to you yesterday? You didn't come to work."

"Hmm, I met with Cinderella."

"…. Wow. And?"

I sat down telling him the whole story, and how last night ended with me almost having my way with the pink-haired and he just laughed which made me irritated.

"What?! There is nothing funny about this!"

"I think there is. Man I didn't know that you were the jealous type. You didn't have that problem with Sam, at least not as much as you do now. Do you like that guy, Gray?"

"The hell! I don't! I just-uh-"

"Well, if you don't, then stop bugging him. He's right you know. It's his freedom to talk to whoever he wants and to give his phone number to anyone. You sure you don't like him?"

"… I-Uh… I don't know. I just get these thoughts when I see him and it's all revolving about how can I get him to bed, like what I think when seeing any other attractive and super sexy male, that doesn't mean that I like him."

"Hmm, but you didn't get him to bed. Why? As far as I know that was the longest time you get to talk with someone before getting him/her to bed first."

I thought about it for a while, then sighed. "I don't know. I just don't want to hurt him. I know that when I'm done with him, I won't need him anymore, and I don't want that. I wish that this feeling will not change like it did with the others. You don't know how it fucking hurts, when your heart feels empty, even after a night full of….. You know… THAT."

He chuckled. "See? You are being considerate. That never happens with any of your buddies which means that you care for him at least, and that's wow…. That never happened."

"Whatever, I'll try to not bump into him in the future. It's really hard to see him and not being able to do…. Anything although last night I was very close to losing it."

"Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Um… you told me before that you imagine Sam whenever you are having a sexual intercourse with anyone. Yesterday… when you were close to Natsu, did you feel that you needed to replace him with Sam, or was it enough to be him?"

….. Shit. I never thought about that. No way…. I didn't want to replace Natsu with Sam, it was all Natsu that was consuming my mind, thought and heart at that moment, and everything seemed to stop around me. That blush with the frightened look, and that amazing body, was the only thing that I wanted and wished in my life at that sensitive moment.

"I didn't even think about it, Loki. I didn't even think about Sam when I was with Natsu."

He smiled and patted my shoulder.

"Congratulations. You've found your new love."

**… Chapter Ends …**

**Review Reply:**

**MentallyDatingGrayFullbuster **

_Wow, I mean wow… that's one unique pen-name ^^_

_Are you sure that you want to read this story, 'cause you know I'm putting Gray with Natsu._

_Hehe kidding dear. Thank you for being so kind in the review, and sorry for doing that to Gray and Natsu, but you know, interruption can be good sometimes~~ and hope this chapter will gain your liking as well ^^ _

**darkhuntressxir**

_Yep! You are so right. I hope you liked this chapter ^^, but don't kill me for putting a lover for Gray hahaha._

**AznAkatsuki**

_Awww *Author Blushes!* _

_Was that really a perfect yaoi scene? Hehehe, I would be happy if I were able to write more of those Yaoi scenes, but in a decent way because I don't know why I always screw up in it, I seem like I have some kind of disease you know hehe, but I'm really sorry to destroy your joy at the end of the last chapter ^^_

_About the word stamp…. I wrote stain in MS world, but then when I corrected it, it gave me stamp, and I didn't seem to notice that at all. Sorry ^^_

**Sedamentary**

_Oh hey again you ^^, thanks for reviewing again._

_Oh no you can't kill me Muhahaha, that's why I can torture you guys and remain completely harmless you know. I have control and god I love it. Hehe, but I'm not abusing the power you know, so don't worry the guys will get another chance for sure ^^_

_Sorry dear~ hope this chapter would make it up though ^^_

**Modified Last**

_Hehe, thank you very much you ^^_

_It's good always to have a new reviewer you know, and I would really like to know what you liked about the chapter, and any of the things that attracted you during the chapter, just to write more of it to you ^^_

_And hope to see you again~_

**shadowmarialove**

_Oh haha, thanks I didn't know it was good ^^_

_Hopefully you liked this one too, and I would love to hear your favorite scenes, if "Any", haha._

_Thanks again._

**27CansOfTuna**

_Hmm, honestly I thought that people wouldn't like the scenes between Gray and Happy since it seems abusing haha, but looks like you do, and some other too so I'm really glad… also thanks for telling me your favorite scenes, it makes me more encouraged to write more for them as weird as that might sound._

_But hey! I hope you liked this one too ^^_

**Matt Bookman**

_Bulgaria…. *Dreamy eyes!*_

_Wait for me on facebook, since I'll rain you with questions about your country ^^_

_Thanks for noticing that 'Little' mistake as always ^^ and yeah many people complained about how the last chapter ended…. But really…. It's not my intention to make you guys angry ^^ hehe, well! Bulgaria…. Wow_

_Love that place, google made me from the images! *Biggg dreamy eyes!*_

_Just a tiny question! I can't hold until we meet on facebook! Ok, what is the native language in Bulgaria? Is it English? Do you speak other languages as well?_

_Sorry I had to ask T^T_

**ariandaz**

_Was perfect? Wow really? I'm so glad I have you as a new reviewer ^^, it brings me joy, and I hope you'd tell me your favorite scenes for this chapter as well ^^ _

_Enjoy dear._

**AgentOklahoma**

_Thank you very much, oh gosh, really thank you, you made me smile a lot ^^, I love your review and I would continue faster if you reviewed again how about that? Hehe. _

_Next time, I wish that you'd tell me what you liked about the chapter ^^ so that I will write more of it ^^_

**koichii**

_I'm really happy you know that, not only you were the first one to review, but also one of the best in writing too. For you to review to my story not only one time, but two times… I'm just happy ^^_

_I like to be violent in my stories 'As dark as that may seem to sound' but hey…. My personality is just twisted if you know what I mean hahaha, though I would try to make them seem not too dark. But thanks really, I hope this chapter earned your liking too ^^ and hey, you too, you have to update, I'm_ really interested in your next chapter.

_All the best!_

**theabridgedkuriboh**

_Woah sorry to end it like that ^^, but I hope this chapter makes up for the last. And I'm glad to have you as a new reviewer! Welcome to the club._

_Anddd, enjoy this chap as much as you can~_

**_Special thanks from me those who did/will favorite this story, or even added/will add it to the following list. It does make me so happy, so if you were not reviewing and you did that, please know that you've my gratitude as well as those who review ^^_**

**_Thank you ^^_**

**_Take care everyone ^^_**


	7. Meeting the First Love

_**Author Note:** Hello Guys. again, there is an update, and I would like to tell you that **your reviews replies** are down there. just keep scrolling down, and you'll find them just like the other time, and remember to not think of killing me at the end of the chapter. _

**Story title:** _A walk on the Beach_

**Rated:** T

**Warning(S):** _Language, Shonen Ai._

**Pairings:** _NatsuxGray_

**I don't own fairy tail.**

**….. Chapter Begins….**

**… Natsu's Version….**

Somehow I wished I could just disappear from my little corner in my house after I heard the too-sappy-talk between the asshole and, well, uh I guess my new friend. God I'm so stupid, and bad, no actually I'm the worst in this humanity!

"Aye!"

"…. Not now happy."

"Aye! Aye! Aye! AYEE!"

"Ugh, fine. I'll get you something so stop biting!"

"Aye!"

"Good cat. Come on, let's get you food."

Well, I didn't mean to eavesdrop or anything-ugh, no matter how many times I replay what happened today, it seems as if I was eavesdropping and I hate it. I feel like a bitch.

Again, what happened today?

I went early in the morning to the asshole's 'Favorite' store to tell Lucy to change the product I bought yesterday with another one. Lucy was bitchy about it in the beginning, but ow well, she changed it in the end after happy had given her his 'Puppy' eyes although he's a cat. I thought I would buy other stuff since I was already there and before I knew it, Happy was missing. I panicked and ran in the store trying to find him cursing under my breath, and I finally did find him.

"Aye!"

He was with someone. And the next thing I know, I was laughing and talking with him.

"_Nice cat. Is it yours?"_

_"Ah y-yeah! I'm sorry to cause you trouble! Hey Happy! Come over here."_

_"I think you're lucky to have it."_

_"Thanks. Um, nice to meet you-"_

_"—Sam. You can call me Sam."_

_"Ah…. Sam. I'm sorry."_

_"Not at all. I looove cats! I always wanted to have one."_

_"Oh that's great then."_

_"Say, I'm new here, and I so badly want a toothbrush, but I can't find it. If it's alright, can you show me where can I get one?"_

_"S-sure! Please come with me."_

_"Thanks….. Uh sorry, I didn't get your name."_

_"It's Natsu."_

_"Ha, thank you Natsu."_

_"Welcome!"_

After that I showed him the sections. When finished exploring, we went to the counter where Lucy glared at my 'New friend' for an unknown reason. God, she was acting like a total bitch.

_"Sam. Didn't I tell you not to come to this store yesterday?"_

_"Sorry Lucy. My new home is close by here, and I kind of like this store."_

_"Stop fucking with me!" _Cana hissed,_ "Next time-"_

_"—You two can't do anything about it, and if you didn't like it, I think the owner will be upset."_

_"Che! Give me that!"_

Lucy growled and I was dumbfounded. I really didn't like it. The way that Lucy talked with Sam was awful and she obviously knew the guy.

_"Ah Natsu. I still have sometime before I can return home. If you want we can drink something in that Café. Truth is I'm still not prepared to say goodbye to your cute cat." _

I laughed and told him that it was fine, but Lucy and Cana both glared at him and snatched me in some private talk.

_"Guys! What is it?"_

_"Natsu! Don't go with him!" _

_"Lucy. What's with you today? I don't like it when you are treating him like that!"_

_"Just please please please! Don't go!"_

_"No! Lucy, I don't uh, I don't understand why you are so mean. I'm going ok?"_

_"Natsu-"_

"No! just-"

She looked at me with her puppy eyes, and I was tempted, but really it wasn't fair for Sam.

_"No! I'm going."_

And I marched like an idiot to accept Sam's offer.

When we walked into the café, I noticed that Jellal was there as well reading a book, and I nodded at him from far away as he smiled acknowledging my presence, and it made me a little happy. I think he's a great guy. I just didn't know why Gray that-Jackass-hated him that much. Ah! I forgot! Because he's a bastard that is.

The table that Gray crushed yesterday was replaced with another white marble. Totally brand new one. And I somehow didn't know why the café didn't raise an issue against Gray's aggressive behavior. He should be in jail, that criminal, but I figured that he just bribed those poor people to be quiet.

_"Natsu-chin, Do you want to sit here? Or do you prefer next to the window?"_

Ugh. Pet names from just an hour of our meeting? _"Next the window is fine."_

_"Ok. Come on Blue!"_

_"Aye!"_

_"His name is Happy."_

_"Aww! Happy huh? Great Name."_

_"Thanks. Ah, by the way, I'm sorry about earlier in the store. Lucy is usually very nice."_

_"No, No. Don't worry-um I'll have strawberry milkshake please."_

_"And you sir?"_

_"Orange juice, please."_

_"Please wait for a few minutes, your order will be ready then."_

I smiled at the waitress who was very polite with us and once again, my eyes met Jellal's and we smiled at each other which kind of interested Sam.

_"Hooo, someone you know? Friend?"_

_"Ah, no. He's the owner of the department store we were in earlier. Just known him from yesterday."_

_"Ahhh! Wow, Natsu-chin, you've amazing connections, eh?"_

_"Uh-Not really. I just consider myself lucky to know him. He's a real gentleman."_

_"Hmmm."_

_"Anyway, I'm really really sorr-"_

_"No need to apologize Natsu-chin. It's my fault anyway. I understand their reaction very well."_

_"Your fault?"_

_"Yeah…."_

_"Will it be rude if I asked why?"_

_"Well, to be brief… I kinda knew their friend and the person was my first love, but we….. Broke up."_

He got my full attention. Their friend? I thought that I'd probably not know who is that since I only knew Lucy and Cana from a short period of time, but I didn't know why suddenly an image flashed in my mind sending chills in my spine.

_"E-Even though! They didn't-"_

_"-Natsu-chin, they have the right to be angry. I did something terrible to that person and I deserve even lower treatment than this, but Lucy and Cana still have a soft spot towards me. I'm sorry, that is all what I can tell you."_

_"I'm sorry for asking, I just got surprised from their bad behavior towards you. And I don't think that you did something too serious Sam."_

_"Nope. I did something serious, but you know what Natsu-chin? I really regret it. And I wish I could just be in that person's arms again and forget everything bad that ever happened between us."_

_"I think….. It's not too late. I mean, if you really like this person, then you should admit that you're guilty and maybe you'll obtain forgiveness."_

My words were lost as I saw heavy tears streaming down on red cheeks. Sam had a very pained look, but somehow he managed to pull out a wistful smile through it all.

_"I don't have that luxury anymore Natsu-chin. All I want is to see him again and make sure that I didn't destroy his life."_

_"H-H-HE?"_

_"Ooops…. Sorry, I didn't tell you that I prefer men, did I?"_

_"Not a problem…. I just got surprised that's all."_

_"I get that all the time don't worry."_

He wiped his tears and smiled at me.

_"Well, I wish you can see him. You seem to love him so much."_

_"Yeah. I really do. I haven't been able to get him out of my mind since we parted in different ways."_

I was really touched. But he grabbed my attention more when he said 'He' and I don't know why that chill got even worse. I was sure as hell that it wasn't the orange juice I was drinking.

After we finished, I took my stuff and Sam was saying his goodbyes to Happy when I excused myself to speak with Jellal for a few seconds. Sam was kind enough to wait for me.

_"Hello, Jellal."_

_"Hey you. A new friend today?"_

_"Kind of yeah. I wish you can forget what happened yesterday."_

_"Oh, with Gray-Kun? It's nothing really. If I owned the store, then Gray-kun owns this café. I'm not complaining that he caused his own café damage."_

_"HUH? H-HE WHAT?!"_

_"He didn't tell you? He is the owner of this café, that's why he got away with it you know."_

_"Ugh…. Still, I'm sorry for his actions really!"_

_"Ah, Natsu, I told you it's alright, and I don't want you to keep your friend waiting."_

_"Thanks Jellal. Sorry again, and I wish you have a good day."_

_"You too Natsu."_

_"See ya!"_

I went with Sam and we both got out of the café. For a bastard, Gray had a good taste in choosing his properties. That café was really warm and welcoming. I never felt relaxed like that in any other restaurant.

_"Thank you for today Natsu-chin. It was fun… although I ruined the mood in the end."_

_"Don't worry about it. It was fun for me too."_

_"Can I have your phone number so I can play with Happy sometime in the future?"_

_"Hahaha, sure! A lot of people are asking for my phone number these days."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah. There was this bastard who literally stole it."_

_"You got amazing friends Natsu-chin."_

_"That ASSHOLE is not my friend! He's the worst!"_

_"Blush! Blush! You're blushing Natsu-chin. Looks like the bastard is a cool bastard."_

_"NOT AT ALL!"_

_"You're funny Natsu-chin!"_

He kept on teasing me, but finally he stopped when we exchanged numbers and again he kept crying for leaving Happy. However, as we left each other, I noticed that one of the plastic bags wasn't mine, and I thought that I could still reach Sam if I ran a little. Ah when I remember that, I wish that I went home.

_"-It's really you! Gray!"_

I could swear that my heart stopped when I heard that. I was sure that it was Sam's voice. However, I couldn't move one inch from my hiding place as I witnessed those two kissing like it was the most normal thing to do in public. Of course, as the conversation went between them, I knew that Gray was Sam's man.

I got to say that I was….. Shocked? In the end, I didn't return the bag back to its owner, neither did I pick up Sam's desperate calls or did I reply to the bastard's text-messages.

Gosh. Everything was happening so fast and my mind couldn't function properly.

"Yo Natsu! Long time no see!"

* * *

"….. Hey Lucy."

"Man, you look miserable. What's with the gloomy look?"

"Just hurry up and check my stuff. I don't want to stay here for too long."

Actually it had been only three days since I stopped coming to the store and since I ignored every damn text-message sent from the asshole.

"W-why Natsu?"

"Because he doesn't want to be in the same place as I am. Right dumbass?"

"Yes right. Hurry up Lucy!"

"H-Hai…."

I huffed and ignored the irritated vibes coming from behind. Really? So he's the angry one? What should I be? Happy to see him almost making out with his ex-boyfriend while he almost attacked me the day before on the couch? Gah! I don't want to even remember! I can't believe how that bastard toys with people's feelings. I'm probably one of the countless people who he had forced himself on them with his charming looks-THE HELL?! What am I thinking about?

"Tell me why you ignored my text-messages."

"24,000 yen total."

"Ok, here."

"Hey! I'm talking-"

"Natsu, don't you have change?"

"Yeah, ok, wait a sec."

"Dumbass! Don't ignore me when-"

"HERE you go Lucy."

"Ok, here's your change."

"Thanks. Let's go Happy."

"HEY!"

"Aye!"

"Oi Lucy! Keep these stuff here, I'll be back."

"Fine."

"NATSU!"

Ignore him. Ignore him. He's a bastard. Asshole. He's just messing with you.

"Natsu! Wait!"

Ignore. Ignore.

"Hey! At least look at me when I'm talking to you!"

I had enough. I ran quickly catching the bus that took me to my desired place hoping that that asshole wouldn't catch up.

"Shit! Wait please, I'll ride that."

Ugh! I hate him. He's so stubborn and I don't know why, but its fine, I'll get rid of him as soon as I reach the hospital. Ah, I needed to take my medication against transportation dizziness. He angrily stood next to me and we were in the middle of a glaring contest when I noticed an old man being awfully close to my personal space on the bus. When I was about to give that low-grade-pervert a lesson that he'll never ever forget, I was stunned to see Gray's fist collapsing with the man's Jaw, leaving him with a stream of blood.

"Ouch. That actually hurt." Gray said rubbing his fist which had some Saliva and blood on it.

The people on the bus panicked and Gray told the driver to stop taking my wrist and dragging me and Happy (By its tail!) out the bus.

"You asshole! DID YOU WANT TO KILL THE GEEZER?"

"Ahhhhh, yeah."

"….. FUCK! I can't believe you!"

"Weren't you thinking about the same thing?"

"I—NO! Maybe yes, but THAT'S not the point! Stop following me! Let's go Happy!"

"Aye!"

No…. Happy was actually siding with the asshole? I never saw Happy siding with anyone but me in his whole three years of life! Not fair! Damn! Wipe that stupid smirk off of your face Gray Fullbuster!

"Fine!" I walked away.

"Natsu! Why are you ignoring me?"

"No comment."

"Oh come on! I know that I did pretty Nasty things to you, but you weren't that be-"

"Gray Fullbuster! If you didn't fuck off, you'll regret it!"

"What? Why-"

"Hey officer! That guy is stalking me!"

That officer was my only salvation at the moment, and I couldn't think of anything else. Thank god.

"What? He's kidd-"

"Mister, I need you to come with me to the headquarters. Young man, do you have any injuries?"

"Nope. Thanks for saving me."

"Saving me my ass! Are you serious Natsu?"

"YES! I'm dead serious! More than serious! It serves you right for playing with people's feelings, Jackass!"

I didn't know what Happened to me as I said the last words. I felt wetness on my cheeks as I ran quickly away from him. God. I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!

Damn you Gray Fullbuster…. Why did you have to be so fucking perfect?

"The heck?! Let go of me! Natsu! I SAID let go!"

I didn't want to look back, but I knew that Gray did something stupid as I lastly heard the officer saying, "Sir! You are under arrest for committing assault against a police officer!"

**…. Gray's Version…..**

Ah…. When I get my hands on that little shit! Natsu is going to pay and he will. He will pay so expensive for the humiliation I'm currently facing.

"Gray Fullbuster! Come with me."

And that fucking mother-fucker dares to put hand-cuffs around me? ME of all people? Oh they will see! This police headquarter is a goner!

They put me in their lobby with a man wearing elegant black suit looking like he just came out from the FBI agency ready to reap my soul. Oh bring it on! I'm not gonna give up until this whole headquarter is frozen to the core.

"Hello Gray. I'm Hibiki Lates, Nice to meet you."

I can't believe that, that Blondie thought that I'd actually shake his hand! He must be dreaming.

"Yeah, tell you what, get me out of these Handcuffs or you'll be Hibiki pie when I'm done with you!"

"Hmm. I was going to. See this man came here to get you out, I was gonna tell you that you can go."

"Oh. How nice of-WHAT THE HELL?"

I saw That…. That…. CREEP Jellal walking with a smug grin on his face while holding his mobile phone and giving it to me.

I raised my eye-brow in confusion as he placed it close to me ear.

**"GRAY! When you are out of this, you are all mine!"**

Ah shit. "E-E-E-ERZA?!"

**"Yes Erza. You better be nice with Jellal, or I will slit your throat when you're out! Oh no, you know what? I'LL DO IT ANYWAY!"**

"Ugh…. My ears!"

"RIGHT!"

She hung up, and Jellal smiled widely nodding to Hibiki who SMILED and removed the hand-cuffs from me, but I couldn't even talk as I felt already dead. This was bad.

Erza is angry.

"PLEASE! PUT ME IN JAIL AGAIN!"

…**…. Chapter Ends…**

**Matt Bookman**

_My friend, I had great time with you yesterday, and if I could do it again, I will. Thank you so much for being so patient answering the rain of questions I had for you ^^_

_And…. I hope you'll find your special someone. If you want I could make Lavi is your birthday gift?_

_Your call ^^_

**27CansOfTuna**

_Hoho, yes, Natsu is hard to get, or where the fun in that? He has to make Gray suffer don't you agree?_

_It was painful for Natsu enough, so Gray must suck it up. Anyhoooo, I'm happy you liked the chapter ^^_

_Looking forward hearing from you gain._

**Koichii**

_Wellll, I think I granted your wish right? I made him show up again anddd…. Hahaha, what do you think? Was I too cruel?_

_I don't mind if you told me yes, 'cause I admit that I'm cruel ^^, but really thank you again for the review *Bows thousand times!* you make Flame Happy you know that, right?_

**shadowmarialove**

_Ugh! Home works! They never end! I just had my psychology and technical writing exam done today. Can you believe it? Two exams in one go._

_I wish I could save you from the home works again ^^_

**_darkhuntressxir_**

Y_es. Gray finally admitted his love for Natsu, but what do you think about Natsu? That will be fun to be found out ^^_

**theabridgedkuriboh**

_Thank you so much! Yeah, well, You probably knew that Sam's issue was mentioned this chapter. What do you think of Natsu? Hahaha, that will be fun to read from you and all the other readers._

_I'll be waiting for your opinion too ^^_

**MentallyDatingGrayFullbuster **

_Oh wow, I never thought that boredom can generate creative nicknames like yours ^^, it's awesome you know… unique. And if you are okay with Natsu being with Gray, then I can write relaxed now, since I felt him being a traitor in my story to your highness. _

_Kidding, I would really like to know your opinion in this chapter too ^^_

**__****_See you guys later. Don't forget to l_****_eave me a cookie ^^_**


	8. Discovered Love

_**Author Note:** Hello Guys. again, there is an update, and I would like to tell you that **your reviews replies** are down there. just keep scrolling down, and you'll find them just like the other time, and remember to not think of killing me at the end of the chapter. _

_Downright tiring chapter... I mentally used a lot of energy to focus on how the events will go, so I hope you're satisfied with the result._

**Story title:** _A walk on the Beach_

**Rated:** T

**Warning(S):** _Language, Shonen Ai._

**Pairings:** _NatsuxGray_

**I don't own fairy tail.**

**….. Chapter Begins….**

I remember that I froze. That's all what I remember. I don't remember how am I sitting in front of that creep Jellal whatsoever, and it kills me. Just seeing that arrogant smirk makes me want to kick his stupid ass-face, ugh. That man always gets on the tip of my nerves.

"Are you awake, Gray-Kun?"

"…."

"That's great. Now I can call Erza and tell her to have her way with you."

I panicked. That asshole! What the hell did he have to do with Erza anyway? What business do these two have together? "Ok wait! You can call her later, but now I really need to see someone. It's urgent."

"Hmm. That 'Someone' is Natsu, right?"

"….. HOW-"

"It's obvious Gray-Kun."

"Yeah right. Listen here! I don't like you, and obviously you don't like me so stop meddling in my business because it annoys me."

"Well, I know you don't like me, but honestly, I don't hate you, but I don't like you either."

"That's the same as 'Hate' you—Uh forget it! I don't have time to deal with you!"

"From what I heard, you got mistaken by a stalker. How did that happen?"

"Ahhh! Don't remind me! When I get my hands on that little fuck!—Hey! Didn't you hear me? I don't have time to-"

"But you know what Gray-kun? I've valuable information regarding Natsu. Do you… want to hear?"

I immediately sat down ordering water from the stupid waitress who kept giving me those looks of pure admiration. I should've just fired her long time ago. Yes we were in my café, and that guy better be telling the truth or he'll be stuffed in the close by trash vehicle. "Spill…"

"Is that how you request something from someone?"

"Ugh! Fine! I'll be polite on one condition."

"What is it?"

"Call Erza…. And tell her that I'll be late!"

"Ehhhh? That's troublesome. Why don't you call her yourself?"

"BECAUSE she'll want my body dead or alive in her office immediately and I want to postpone the entire headache. I really need to see Natsu."

Jellal sighed and closed his book, getting his phone from his pocket. "You owe me one, you know that?"

"Never wanted to, but sadly… yes."

He smirked and dialed the number of Doom waiting for the hell demon to pick up, and again I found myself wondering what his connection with Erza was all about. "Ah Hai. Erza, it's Jellal." I cringed and suddenly found myself small in my seat….. it's good that I didn't get a seizure from just mentioning her name. "I'll be having a long talk with Gray-Kun, and he might want to come to your place tomorrow, is it okay? If possible, please say yes." Ah… that was weird. Erza's voice didn't make the guy's ears bleed…. What a miracle!

"Uh-Huh. I'll tell him that…. No problem. Okay, bye."

"Dude, what'd she say?"

"Um, she said you'd better show up in her office tomorrow or else…. Which I don't know what."

Ah…. When Erza says or else…. Then it's bad, no, terrible.

"Your face is pale, Gray-Kun."

"Ah…. It's nothing. How… How do you know Erza?"

"We're business partners that's all."

"That's weird. How Could she listen to a creep like you? That never happens."

"What can I say? I'm lucky."

"Yeah. You sure are." That was really fishy. "Anyways, please tell me. What information are you talking about?"

"Oh right. Almost forgot. Look Gray-Kun. I kind of have an interest in Natsu and-"

"You BASTARD! That's your information?"

"Oh hush! It's not that kind of perverted interest you have in him."

"WHA- How the hell-"

"It's obvious okay? The way you look at him indicates 'that you want to fuck him' and besides, you get ridiculously jealous when he talks with me so I know."

"Asshol-"

"So, before I tell you this, I need to know if you were serious about him or not."

"What? You agreed to-"

"I never said that I'll tell you. If you aren't serious about Natsu, then you are not worthy of knowing anything."

I gritted my teeth. Why should I tell this person anything of my private life? Like I can say I'm serious! I only knew that I love Natsu from one week and my feelings are all messed up and not having sex for a long time is just making it worse! Ah, I should call Oliver for to—Ah shit! What the hell am I thinking about?

"So?"

"I'm serious about Natsu."

"Very well. Now listen, from about three days, Natsu came here with a friend. They chatted for a bit, then he came to say hello to me. After that they both left, and I was curious a little so I followed. And guess what? I saw Natsu Frozen to the core after he saw you kissing his 'Friend'. So what do you have to say about this?"

"Friend?!"

"Yeah…. If I remember right…. His name was…. Sane? Sam? Ah… dunno."

The world suddenly seemed to stop as I remembered that day. Holy-shit. What a terrible misunderstanding. Oh wait, that doesn't explain his angry reaction. So what if I kissed someone in front of him? It's not like he cares-

"And Gray-Kun. He cares judging from his tears which I'll never forgive you for by the way."

"….. He never showed that okay? He always treated me like I'm some kind of a rock in his way! And he even made me promise not to interefere in his life."

"Well, obviously he changed. And he does care."

"No. he doesn't. It could be something that went in his eyes—whatever, thanks for telling me, I really owe you one. I have to go now."

"Fine."

* * *

"Welcome back… I see that Natsu isn't with you."

I scowled as Lucy said those words. She didn't have to remind me. After I left Jellal, I went to get my stuff which I left with Lucy before I enter Jail. "Yes. Gimme my stuff."

"Ok, here."

"Thanks."

"What's wrong with that face?"

"Well, I wanted to see Natsu, but I don't know where he lives."

"That is something I can help you with so cheer up!"

"R-really?"

"Yeah! I asked him to fill a survey for the store two days ago, and in the survey, he wrote his personal details including his address and phone number."

Relief washed over me as I finally thought that I was going to see him and hit the shit out of him to death for humiliating me in front of a police headquarter.

"Ah, Gray, before I give it to you, I forgot to tell you something important."

"What is it?"

"Please Please Please forgive me… actually, Natsu met Sam here in the store three days ago if I'm right, and they even went out together to your café and-"

"What? You knew this and you didn't tell me earlier?!"

"So…. You know?"

"For fuck's sake! Lucy you're unbelievable! Yes I know now. By Jellal and not you! How could that even happen?!" I was surprised from myself as I found my voice getting higher over Lucy who looked down with a hurt look and trembling shoulders. Obviously I scared her.

"You're the one who's unbelievable Gray… Sam came here a week ago, and I couldn't tell you every time I see him because I know… that you get hurt by just mentioning his name."

I slapped my forehead. I should be angry from myself and not Lucy. I'm really an asshole. "I'm sorry. It's my fault. Don't be mad."

I saw Cana running to us as soon as she heard me yelling at Lucy and she glared at me as she wrapped one arm around Lucy's shoulder. "You're a jerk you know that? Lucy was practically threatening that guy every time he gets into the store. She didn't want you two to meet anytime soon! And she begged Natsu not to go, but obviously the idiot didn't have a clue of what he was getting himself into."

"I know that. I just hate being the last one knowing about this. I'm sorry Lucy."

"Whatever. Wait here, I'll get you his address."

When she was gone, Cana smacked my head. That over-protective bitch…. "What was THAT for?"

"For yelling at my best friend?"

"I was angry ok? The whole world sees me as a fool now and I fucking hate it!"

"That's because you're a fool! Don't go emptying your rage on Lucy. She was wrecked the past week because she was so conservative over your feelings, not knowing how to tell you that your shitty little-ex-boyfriend is in the neighborhood!"

Ah. Please, I got it already!

"Here. That's Natsu's address."

"Ah Lu-"

"Before you say anything, I want to know about your relationship with Natsu."

"…. I think uh-that I like him, I think…"

"How? Like you did with Sam before?"

"No. Natsu is different from any guy I've ever met so far."

Lucy smiled and nodded to Cana who sighed. "Listen you little shit. You've to realize that Natsu actually cares about you."

"Why does everybody keep saying that?! Look-"

"Gray. Try and read Natsu's address."

"Fine! That's….. Nakagima Block, house number—wait! Nakagima?! The hell…."

Lucy nodded understanding my shock. "Nakagima neighborhood is one hour away from here. Natsu came here every day even though it was very far. Doesn't that tell you anything?"

If it tells me anything, then I think the idiot was trying to commit a suicide. Didn't he get sick by just getting onto transportation?! That idiot. What was he thinking?! "Ahh. No. wait! Yes, he's an idiot trying to kill himself from exhaustion."

"No, you're the idiot. Just go, I can't believe that you didn't even suspect a thing."

I raised my eye-brow not knowing what the girls were hinting at, but I don't care! When I see that idiot, I'll give him a kick in the ass and warn him not to kill himself anytime soon. I took off in my blue sports car and yawned. Man. Nakagima block is going to take at least one hour if I'm going fast enough. I tried to figure out why Cinderella left his block to just get to our store everyday…. That's why his nose was bleeding hard last time. He's really a dumbass.

* * *

After wandering around for almost half an hour in the fucking neighborhood, I finally found myself standing before the idiot's home which was a traditional Japanese type of a building…. Huge one. I wondered, was he really in need for his Job? I don't think so.

I swallowed and exhaled as my fingers hesitated in ringing the bell, but I had to. I didn't drive for two hours for chickening out in the end!

"Uh…. Hello? Who is it?"

"It's Natsu's friend….."

It was a female that answered and I was taken back. Hmm, maybe a sister? A mother? A relative? I tried to get rid of the 'Girlfriend' idea. I waited a little then the gate was opened revealing a young lady with—Holy! And I was asking myself how the little shit was born with Natural pink hair color!

"Hello?"

I snapped out of it and tried to force words out from my throat which seemed to be frozen. "Ah… N-nice… to m-m-meet you! I-I'm G-Gray Fullbuster, actually Na-"

"Ahhhh! So you're the famous Gray, ne? come in, Come in!"

"I ju-"

"No worries! We can talk once you've relaxed inside."

I didn't know why, but I obeyed her and entered. That lady….. either she's Natsu's mother or sister. God, she has this Long Rosy hair that has a darker shade than Natsu's one, in addition to an amazing set of yellowish-brownish eyes that took anyone's breath away. God… she was amazing. If I was any heterosexual, I would've certainly fallen for her. After all… she was very cute and pretty.

"Oh please sit down."

I sat on the mat placed neatly on the floor and began to feel suddenly nervous. She went away for a while and then came back holding a tray that had a steamy drink which was for me? And some snacks.

"Here. You must be tired from the long distance."

"H-How… did you-"

"My son always talks about you so, Ah! Happy! Here boy! Come here!"

So he was her SON. I knew it! They really had the same atmosphere around them, and shared some features. It was also a shock to see Happy sticking to someone else other than Natsu like that. No actually, Happy looked like he adored the lady.

"Excuse my rudeness. I haven't properly introduced myself. I'm Hotaru. Natsu's mother."

"Wow you look young."

"Ah, Gray! You're embarrassing me…."

"No really! I can't believe that you're his mom, I thought you were his sister."

"Yeah well, I'm his mom."

"Ahem. I'm sorry. I came here to see Natsu… is he available?"

"Hmm. Na-chan went out and I guess he's coming soon. So can you wait?"

"Y-yeah…. If I wasn't bothering you."

"Not at all. Let's talk!"

"….."

"There is this thing I wanted to do before we talk though…"

I stared at her dumbly. What was this lady talking about?!

SMACK!

"THE FUCK?! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

My god. Her fist is like, made from steel and she surprised me when she landed it on my head like that! That….. BITCH!

She pouted. "You deserve it! You are the reason Na-Chan cries every day, you cheater!"

"EXCUSE ME! What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Ah~ you're such as ass you know that?"

My expression got darker as my knuckles turned white from gripping my jeans in anger. "What…. Did you say, Bitch?"

"Waaaah! And you've such a bad mouth too! I wonder why Na-Chan likes you in the first place."

"He doesn't fucking like me-"

"Yes, he fucking does, you brat. I can't believe it. Why did you choose this man, Na-Chan?!"

"Hey! Didn't you hear what did I just say? He doesn't care about me! He even made me promise not to appear in his life!"

"People change you bastard. Do you know how much Na-Chan hates transportation? He gets extremely sick when riding them and still he did every day, every day, every day, just because he knew that he'll have a chance of 0.1 percent that he'll meet you in that favorite department store of yours. But you…. Hurt him! Poor Na-Chan, he's been crying this week every day for you, you asshole! Ne, Happy?"

"Aye!"

I sat down in shock, not knowing how to digest the information I just received. Why didn't he just tell me? Or even produce any sort of a sign or a hint or whatever!

"So I guess he told you everything, huh?"

"Yep. Na-Chan saw you kissing someone and it hurt him. Moreover he can't trust you anymore. It's the first time for Na-Chan to get feelings for a man. He's a heterosexual, and I was surprised when I figured that his feelings were actually surrendered to you. He was frustrated and scared. It was so hard for him."

"Listen here. I also didn't know that I liked him! I figured that out a week ago okay?"

"Then why did you make advances on Na-Chan every time you see him?"

"Well, it's probably not something I'd tell his mother about, but it's your fault that you asked."

She frowned and listened to me as I told her that I thought only about having sex with her beloved son in the beginning which made me earn a punch in my face and I understandably spitted the blood and continued. I told her about my life, myself, my first love and how it ended and how that affected my life greater that I thought it will. I Don't know why, but she stood up, then pulled me to stand too by the collar of my shirt and I received a blow again in my face, and fuck it hurt! I swear, that bitch-

"You're an idiot! A big idiot!"

I felt warmth washing over my body as I was embraced by her and I must say, I didn't hate it. I felt that I needed that hug from my own mother, long ago, but if it's Hotaru now, then I don't really care. "And I thought that Na-Chan didn't trust you…. You are the one who can't trust Na-Chan, right?"

I tried not to release those tears that welled up in my eyes, and remain self-composed, but my voice was the one that betrayed me. "I'm willing to risk being with Natsu. Because I fucking like him, and he's just different. I don't care anymore."

"I'm….. so sorry Gray. I mis-judged you quickly. Forgive me?"

"No way! After you had abused my body like that? Who'll forgive you, you dumbass!"

"What did you say, BRAT?"

"Like you heard stupid woman-Ow!"

Before I know it, I was attacking her and she sighed as I landed on my back without mercy. The DEVIL! She was the DEVIL.

"You're a fool if you think that you could win me. Na-Chan's father taught me everything I need to know about self-defense before he takes off to his unlimited journey."

Suddenly I laughed and she was suspicious. "What's so funny?"

"You know what? My mom used to say the same thing for me."

"Oh…. Is that so?"

"Yeah. Good times."

We both laughed and Happy licked my bruised cheek. Hotaru helped me in getting up and I was thankful. "Well, thanks for hitting the shit out of me. I needed that."

"Welcome. Now I know why Na-Chan likes you. You're handsome, attractive, and appear to have your own bastardy charm."

"Ah…. We'll see about that. Please keep what I've told you a secret. I don't want him to know anything."

"Che! Fine."

I smiled sadly and patted Happy's head. "Did he….. Really cry every day?"

Hotaru pouted and sipped her tea. "Yeah. He was so annoying and he cried even more when I told him to get over it. He would cling to my foot and say 'Hotaru~ I caaaaaaan't!' damn he whines a lot."

"Wow, can't imagine."

"You better, bastard—Ahhhh! I forgot!"

"W-what?"

"Actually I lied about him coming soon! He's probably whining in the playground close by again…."

"What? Why did you—Ahh! Forget it! Where is he?"

**… Chapter Ends …**

**Reviews replies:**

**MentallyDatingGrayFullbuster **

Please…. It's fine even if you're not civilized! Haha, you're so funny. I wish this chapter makes up for the agony of the last one.

**27CansOfTuna **

I agree. But I like torturing them both that way. Hope you liked the chapter!

**koichii **

Wow 'I'll be waiting right here.' That's kind of…. Nice to here. I get excited by these kind of words easily…. Thanks! I hope you are pleased now.

**Matt Bookman **

Hmmm. *Evil smirk* wait for your present ^^ on a silver plate.

Maa, it's annoying for me to when two love each other and drama happens and don't know why did I do this kind of shit.

I guess it was a slip. Don't mind it!

Hope you enjoy the chapter.

**darkhuntressxir **

Hope you can forgive Gray this Chapter sweetie.

**shadowmarialove **

Well, guess what? I'm on a holiday now, so I can manage updating and stuff also it's tiring sometimes. Anime or manga? Well. Wait for my PM, I'll send you the list ^^

**AznAkatsuki **

Not a problem dear. I'm glad you got to read the chapter and I'm not that picky. Didn't know you liked Natsu the Uke that much…..

I hope you like it!

**theabridgedkuriboh **

Glad you did ^^

Actually Erza can be terrorizing sometimes, so I just thought about bringing her in.

But I think she's not that bad ^^

**Author: What do you think about Na-Chan's mother you guys? until then~~**

**See you!**


	9. Promises

_**Author Note:** Hello Guys. again, there is an update, and I would like to tell you that **your reviews replies** are down there. just keep scrolling down, and you'll find them just like the other time, and remember to not think of killing me at the end of the chapter. _

**Story title:** _A walk on the Beach_

**Rated:** T

**Warning(S):** _Language, Shonen Ai._

**Pairings:** _NatsuxGray_

**I don't own fairy tail.**

**….. Chapter Begins….**

_"Actually I lied about him coming soon! He's probably whining in the playground close by again…."_

_"What? Why did you—Ahh! Forget it! Where is he?"_

Just as I was freaking out because I didn't know the neighborhood that even if Hotaru gave me the playground's location, I wouldn't probably know how to reach there and get lost, the bell rang.

"Oh-That is maybe Natsu. Wait here." Hotaru said as she hurried to know the identity of the person behind the door.

"Hello?"

"Hey Hotaru, open the door."

"Na-chan. Where were you?"

"Huh? Didn't I tell you that I'll be at Lissana's home?"

I instantly sat straight not knowing what to do when I heard his voice lingering in the intercom. I didn't prepare anything to say to begin with-Ahh! I just have to kick his butt right? After all, he got me arrested, not to mention that I'll be facing a huge physical damage from the red-haired freak after I go to her office tomorrow. God, please help me not to kill this 'Na-Chan' today.

"Oi Gray!" Hotaru whispered, not wanting her son to know that she is talking to me obviously.

"What?"

"Be nice! Or I'll kill you!"

"I can't! He got me arrested! I came here to kick his ass in the first place!"

"WHAT?!"

"Mom? Hotaru, is everything ok?"

"Y-Y-YEAH! Wait, I'll open in a second."

I smirked at her irritated face. She coughed and placed a smile before she opened the door. "Na-chan! I missed you!"

"It's been only an hour Hotaru, it's not like I went to another planet."

"Shut up~"

She hugged him and ruffled his pink hair which was awfully a lot like hers. Seriously, those two look like each other, but the mom is obviously more feminine and clumsy… plus being a total bitch, damn my cheek hurts a lot; I think it's blue now. Wait! Now I know where he got his cuteness from. Yep, that makes sense.

"Ah, Na-chan. I wa-"

"Hey Happy! How-"

Of course, Happy was on my lap sleeping soundly. And the look on his face was **priceless**. Was it a shock? Astonishment? Or being thunder-struck? Dunno. Pick one. he wasn't expecting to see me at all in his own house.

"WOAH! HOTARU! THERE IS A FULLBUSTER GHOST BEHIND YOU!"

Hotaru rubbed the back in her neck and smiled nervously to her son who was the biggest idiot of all times. "About that Na-Chan… Gray came to visit."

He gasped while looking at me, and it took him a total of five minutes to understand that it was the real me in front of him. Fucking five minutes and I thought that I was going to commit a murder with my glare that pierced his terrified figure. Yeah, revenge time.

"Ahahahaha! Your face looks like shit! What happened to you in that jail? Did they torture you?!"

"…" My words didn't come out, but my glare was tripled in its intensity. Really? Did this brat even care about me? And excuse me! It was your fucking mom.

"Actually Na-chan…. That's my doing."

"W-WHAT?!"

She smiled apologetically at me. "But you forgive me, right Gray?"

I coughed and took Happy off of my lap to put him on the ground peacefully. I patted his head a little then stood up and jumped over the table that was separating me and Natsu to land directly in front of him, making him slightly jump back.

"Natsu Dragneel…" There was this pause that made my voice get rougher and harder while saying, "I'm gonna beat the daylights out of you… and I'll do it now!" In an instance, a hot riot was ignited in the Dragneel house as several kicks and punches were directed to my/his jaw and ribs. Hotaru just shook her head while watching us.

"Ok boys, I'll be in the kitchen preparing the ice-packs. Tell me when you are finished."

"What the hell are you doing here bastard?!"

"ASK yourself! Did you think that you could get me in jail and get away with it?"

"Oh yes I do! Because I'm kicking your ass right now!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

I Got angry and launched with my full power in my fist and punched him in the stomach earning a yelp which was such music to my ears. Fuck you Natsu. You just go to hell and leave this world FOREVER.

"BASTARD! How dare you?!"

"Oh sorry princess. Was that so painful to you? Where are my manners, **_Cinderella_**?"

"You are a dead man asshole!"

"Oh yeah?"

"You shouldn't have exited that jail."

"My heart. It's broken. Dumbass, I'm gonna show you the humiliation you made me experience! Me of all people!"

"Serves you right! You were stalking me!"

"We both know that this is bullshit! And I'm gonna break your neck, right now!"

We both heard a loud scary and cruel growl which froze us both. Next thing we know, we were both smacked on the head, fucking hard. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! That was stronger than Erza's smack that I actually teared up! "BITCH! WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"Have some manners bastard. Listen you two! Shut the fuck up and settle everything you have by talking! Or I'll kick both of your asses outta my home! You get that Na-chan?"

"H-Hai Hotaru…." The idiot was holding his head while tearing too.

"You get that Gray?"

"Bitch…."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"AHHH! FUCK! Stop hitting me! Monster woman-"

**SMACK!**

"….. Witch." GODDAMIT! My head was gonna explode.

* * *

"Here is your tea."

"YOU SHIT-HEAD! YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE DIDN'T YOU?" Fuck, my hand was burning from the hot tea which the little shit dropped on me.

"I dunno what you are talking about."

"Acting all innocent yeah?"

"AHEM!" We both shut our mouths after hearing the angry growl from the floor below. "What did I say about fighting?"

"Sorry Hotaru." Natsu said all freaked out.

The angry monster's presence faded and we both sighed in relief. Yes, I was in the idiot's room which was spacious, Japanese style interior, nonetheless it was filled with… Natsu's scent. When I first entered I got banged by the strong fragrance that leaked into my mind, something like the hot sun, sand and the ocean all blended together creating a wonderful mix. God, it was amazing. I would say that I was trapped in heaven. How the fuck could he smells so strikingly good?

"So… Aren't you leaving already?"

Ah, if I can just kill him. The problem is I can't because some so Goddamn cupid pointed this arrow at my heart first thing I saw that moron. "No. I like it here."

He huffed and stared at the table as if it was the one talking. I sipped what's left of the tea in my cup and hesitated to open any subject.

"You know what? I find it amazing that you don't feel any kind of guilt after you'd sent me to jail."

"Why would I? I see that you deserve it, so I'm good with it."

One of my eyes twitched, and I tried to remain calm or else his mother would squish me under her feet like a worthless insect. "Apparently…."

"What do you want? I don't believe that you came all this way to question my conscience."

"Why not? You don't find it questionable that you did this to me?"

"… Hey, what's your point? If you got something to say, just say it."

"I wasn't stalking you and you know that. I just wanted to know why were you ignoring me and I believe you didn't answer that until now."

He released a long heavy pissed sigh and rubbed the back of his head obviously irritated to be asked the same thing for the unknown number of times in the same day.

"Don't you find it awkward to ask me this question?"

"Forgive me Na-Chan I don't understand."

"Bastard. Don't. ever. Call me that got it?"

"No. answer me question, Na-Chan."

"I said don't call me that."

"Answer, dumbass."

"I'm not answering anything, alright? I have every right to. You're not my friend or anything else. If anything, you're a fucking stranger who decided to pop his nose into my life without asking your gracious ass to do so, so yeah, not answering."

I sipped what's left of the tea in one go and put it on the table. "Man, your mom does a wonderful tea. It's the best I've tasted so far."

He didn't answer and wore a blank face.

"Well, Natsu. You can play that way and not answer me, but I gotta tell you. I have a good guess in my mind."

He looked at me bored and actually yawned. "Okay, look. Have it your way with your guess. I'm sleepy so leave me the hell-"

"So here is the guess: It's because you actually like me, and that you saw me kissing another man and you obviously got mad, is that right?"

He glared. "No? Okay, then maybe it's because you saw me kissing another man, and you felt disgusted?"

"NO!" Apparently he spoke uncontrollably because he glared at me after.

"No? ok, so is it the first guess?"

"Jackass. Get out of my home, now!"

"No. Hotaru told me to solve this matter, and I can't disagree."

"Then it's solved. I'm sorry I got you in jail. Happy? Now get out."

"No. it's not solved for me."

"Dammit! What do you want then?! I'm never gonna be your friend! Just forget that you ever met me! I can't stand you! Don't you see that I obviously hate you? Why won't you leave me the hell alone?"

"If you hate me that much, then why did you come to the department store nearby MY house every day?"

"THAT-"

"And you got this shitty disease of transportation, so why bother? There are plenty of stores around your neighborhood if my eyes aren't blind."

"You-"

"Don't try to lie to me, alright? I'll see through it. So don't lie and tell me the truth. Why did you come?"

His eyes couldn't just look at mine, and the air was filled with weird tension. Really, this kid was unbelievable. "You like me, don't you?"

He snapped with anger and looked at my smirking face with disdain. "Why does it matter to you?"

"If you do, I need to know."

"What will happen if you knew? Everything is like a game to you, but it's not to me. You never take anything I want seriously and you keep breaking your promises."

"What is that all about? When did I break any promise to you?"

"When I asked you not to interfere in my life, you promised and here you are, throwing that promise in the nearest garbage."

"I wouldn't have if you didn't just show yourself up in front of me any where I go. You know what I'm right? I naturally get attracted to men, and it's a big mistake for you to be in front of me."

"So, I believe people like me were a lot in your life."

"Ahhh, No. I usually get what I want, and you irritate me."

"Why the hell is that? It's-"

"That's simple." I literally surprised Cinderella when I jumped from my place getting to the other side of the table where he was, and pinned his arms to the ground with me on top of him. He gasped and didn't process what happened for a few minutes. "Because it's you. You are the only one who I've ever wanted so badly, and hey… I can take it no more."

His wide eyes couldn't break away from mine, and I could smell this wonderful fragrance oozing from every inch of him. Indeed, I could take it no more. The air seemed heavy and I couldn't believe that I was finally losing it. Losing every tiny bit of self-control.

**Thwack!**

I groaned in pain as I was flat on the floor on my back. That little shit. I stood quickly to give him double the pain only to see him glaring daggers at me. "What do you think yourself are? Do men really fall for you that way?"

I chuckled and the pain in my guts faded for seconds. "Yep. Including you."

"Listen Gray. This will never work between me and you."

"I beg to differ!"

He rolled his eyes. He dares to roll his eyes on me?

"No. I think I'm right. It'll not work."

My heart felt heavy as I approached him and he wasn't able to do anything but to step back and be flat with the wall of his room. "Gray. I don't want to hurt your face more than it already is, so step back please."

"No! I don't fucking understand you!" now I'm pissed. "I know you like me. I fucking know that. Why are you so stubborn?"

"I can't be with you. As you said, it's your nature that you're attracted to men, and I'm not the only one in this universe so-"

"Is this your way of saying that I'm going to betray you if we were to be together?"

"You bet. I can't be with you if you just continue to flirt with other people, not to mention kissing them! Did I tell you how much that hurts? Because it really does! As you said, I like you! I really do! But I'm not going to fucking be with you if your heart isn't all mine! And I know that'll nev-"

"I got it!" Actually I was happy and sad. Happy to finally listen to Natsu's confession and sad to discover that Natsu don't trust me at all.

"You got what?"

"I got what you just said. I'm never going to flirt or kiss another man as long as I'm with you."

He looked at me as I was the stupidest person on earth. "Asshole, I'm not kidding. Your life style is based on this, and you can't change it that easily-"

"But I already did! Since I knew you, I haven't been thinking about anyone else other than you! I didn't even have sex with any other human for two weeks now!"

I could see a vein pop in his forehead. "And that is extreme for you?!"

"Yes! I feel I could die already."

He wanted to laugh. The way his lips quivered made me sure of that, but he held it to maintain the seriousness of this argument. "Ok. Then who was that-"

"That was my ex-lover-"

"I know that much. I don't have to hear it over and over again. What I mean is… do you go around kissing you ex-boyfriend(s) like that?"

"What? It's just a kiss? And it was a goodbye kiss, since we never got to say goodbye."

I felt intense anger oozing out from him like fire and I sweat-dropped. "Which is something that I'll totally not dare to do if we were to be together."

"That'll never happen you jackass. Move it!"

Before he could kick me I stopped him with closing the gap between our bodies and pinning his fucking strong arms to the wall tightly above his head.

"Natsu… I want this. Please, just… give it to me. I'll give you everything you want in return."

His hurt eyes looked down then up again at me with a hint of surrendering. "You see. I really like you so….. if what you just said will apply for one night, then…. I don't care."

"A-aren't you embarrassed to say that?!" My heart really was beating like a hurricane as I felt that he was inviting me to do dangerous things to him. This was unbelievable. Was it really happening? My body instantly got so warm that it was screaming for any touch.

"No. Gray. I like you. You are the first man I've ever liked and there is nothing wrong to tell you that as long as I don't cling to you, right? After this one night, I won't-"

"Shut… up." I whispered dangerously to his ear and obeyed instantly as I felt his heart pounding hard in sync with mine as i pressed my forehead to his. I knew he was sexy and hot and all, but being this close to him made me see more detail. More tanned hot skin, more gorgeous pink hair and thick eyelashes. And when my gaze slipped lower, fuck. I saw… more of those lush, red and deliciously curved lips. The silence was pressing on my ears as I felt my breath being mixed with his hot one. We were sharing the same air coming out from our bodies as they were flushed against each other in a very agonizingly sexually frustrating way for me.

Fuck.

He slowly slipped his arm from my grip only to hesitantly touch the corner of my mouth with his finger. And I still couldn't take off my eyes off of his lips. I wanted them all along. No I wanted all of him all along so so bad.

"Um…. Sorry… about the bruise-"

His breath stopped for a second as my lips slowly kissed his finger. He was slightly surprised and for the first time, I could see the blood filling up his cheeks. Damn it. Seriously I can take this no more.

I didn't leave room for him to say anything or argue with me again as I caught his lips in a very hungry kiss. For a moment we stopped. feeling the warmth engulf our spines so quickly as fire starts and it was a very precious moment for me. As I expected, Natsu was just different from anyone. I was feeling… I was feeling it. The warmth, the longing, and the desire altogether, and I was sure that I will want to feel that again which I didn't feel with anyone else. If it was with Natsu… then it's fine.

When our senses registered that we were actually that intimate, our lips slowly moved to feel each other. Natsu's lips were soft, incredibly hot, and sinfully delicious. It's like eating from a forbidden fruit that is so sweet, and addicting. When seconds passed by, our movements begin to be faster, harder and more demanding that it was initially. Our lips crashed repeatedly and I felt that our legs couldn't take all the pleasure.

"God, God….." I breathed into the kiss, not knowing how to break the simple contact that meant little to me when it came to anybody else. I just couldn't. It was too delicious to do so.

"G… ray-"

He couldn't speak. I couldn't let him. I couldn't stop kissing him. I just couldn't.

Few moans escaped our throats and I began to drool. The whole reaction for this kiss surprised me. It was just… a kiss. How could it affect me that greatly I couldn't understand.

Without breaking our lips, I harshly guided his body to the bed that was placed in his room. And when my hands unconsciously began to lift his shirt up, he stopped my wrist and pulled away gasping for air. The corner of his lips having traces of saliva that was a result from our hunger.

"You….. c-c…. close the light!"

I was panting not able to process any word. And not hearing what he said, so I ignored it and lifted his shirt, followed by mine away. I needed my body to touch his, I just NEEDED it, and it was torturing me. It was eating me up from weeks and wow, I just lost it as I saw red in front of me. Red burning desire.

My lips found their way to his again and he responded strongly feeling that he missed mine as much as I missed his in such few seconds. We began to sweat from all the warmth and from the way our hot bodies were pressed together. Shit….

A very loud moan escaped his lips when our hips were dangerously moving in threatening seductive way, feeling the hot and unmistakably hard parts of our lower regions.

My hand were moving, and Natsu predicted where will they go next, so he stopped it, breaking away from the passionate wet kiss again making me growl in frustration.

"Close the light first!"

"Oh please don't act like a virgin!" I was pissed. I wanted those lips.

"So what if I'm?! Close them first!"

… I was still panting from the heated contact of our lips, and didn't know how to lower the accelerating pounding of my heart. "No…. I want to see you…."

I didn't want to miss that adorable sight of the sweating face mixed with red cheeks and ragged breaths. All of it. I wanted all of it. And when he was about to complain again, I convinced him to shut up by laying soft kissed on his neck and hungrily nipping at his shoulder where those delicious muscles were screaming at me to have a taste of them. It was more than enough, as it made him moan loudly. And I enjoyed it while my hands went inside his jeans not-so-patient. And that was it. Everything escalated so fast as I couldn't process it. Our lips never were apart during that intercourse and when it reached its climax, I couldn't believe myself as I said those three words over and over again like a guy having his first sex.

"I love you…."

* * *

When my eyes slowly opened, there was light. And there was a very bright looking face and pink-hair in front of me. Reminded me of…. An angel. And that angel was smiling brightly at me while being entangled within the bed white sheets.

"….. Why the hell… are you so happy?" I barely was able to pronounce the words.

His answer was to get close to my lips and brush them softly with his own. Heaven.

"Hello." He said as he pulled back. "Hello to you…"

His eyes showed concern for me, as his finger slowly and gently brushed my bruised cheek. "I'm… really sorry for that. Mom tends to be aggressive sometimes. I'm really sorry."

"Ha well…. I learned that… the hard way."

"Sorry." He said nuzzling to my nose. Oh…. He's being so domestic now that if I wasn't tired I'd have another round of that intensely pleasurable sex.

"Gray…. Don't go anywhere. I love you."

"Did I say that I'll?"

"No…. but, don't go. Don't love anyone except for me. Don't look at any one. Just look at me."

I stared at him wide eyed. I think I also felt something creep up to my cheeks. He was so damn sexy and hot and if he didn't stop that, he wouldn't be able to walk on his legs for a month.

"I'm already looking at you only. You're the one I only love too."

"… I'm glad." He said it with such a cute smile that sent my body on fire.

And…. I wished that all of this was real, and not a dream because it was too perfect to be a dream.

**… Chapter Ends…**

**Matt Bookman**

Thanks ^^ I hope I didn't disappoint you with chapter, and made you have a good read. And thanks really. For your reviews to this story, it's something that I'm happy with ^^

**MentallyDatingGrayFullbuster **

Nah, it's not wrong to read a cute part over than 10 times. Absolutely normal, sometimes I'd read chapters of stories over and over again just because they are really fluffyyyy ^^

Glad you liked Natsu's mother. And what do you think about this chapter? Was it satisfying at last? Or was it disappointing? Pick one and I'll be waiting for that opinion ^^

**koichii**

Gomenasai. Natsu wasn't in the previous chapter because…. I had to -_-" …. After all, I think this chapter makes up for it. I hope….. Ahhhhh…. I'm really terrible in writing romance scene, I would understand if it wasn't all that… satisfying. *Bows!* Gomenasai Hime-sama!

**dreamscometrue410**

Ha…. Thanks ^^ well Natsu's mother is special in this story you know ^^, I hope you find this chapter as nice as I imagined it to be hahaha. I can be that selfish sometimes.

Thanks for the review!

**Miroh**

Wow! Glad you liked Hotaru ^^

Well, I wish your grin would be as wide as last chapter now as those two are officially together. And I hope it wasn't awkward reading all the romance. As I mentioned before. Not so good writer when it comes to these hot things haha…

Thanks for the review!

**Kaito-Chan99**

You know what? Actually you captured my attention when you mentioned those two words. It is true though, I think 'Close by' will fit more than the other word. Good job! Thank you, for finding something like that, I learn a lot from reviews like yours. The word just slips when I'm typing for no apparent reason. So please forgive me if it bothers you while reading.

I really liked your review ^^ and I wish you found this chapter enjoyable.

**AznAkatsuki**

I bet you are shocked after this chapter. Only I hope it's a good shock and not a bad shock. Forgive me if writing these hot scenes comes out a little clumsy hahaha…. I really wish you enjoyed it though. It's what everybody was waiting for, and I sure don't want to disappoint you.

Thanks for the review!

**darkhuntressxir**

Thanks for forgiving Gray. But how about you forgive him more this chapter? ^^

I wish you enjoyed it.

**shadowmarialove**

My dear friend. That list of anime will arrive soon T^T…. I'm sorry too busy and too much things to do. But I'll send it to you. No doubt.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter ^^

**Author Note:**

_If you think that anyone must suck at writing (these kind of scenes) then it's me. So if anyone wants to complain, bring it on! I know I sucked ^^_


	10. Explanations Of Love

_**Author Note:** Hello Guys. again, there is an update, and I would like to tell you that **your reviews replies** are down there. just keep scrolling down, and you'll find them just like the other time, and remember to not think of killing me at the end of the chapter. _

**Story title:** _A walk on the Beach_

**Rated:** T

**Warning(S):** _Language, Shonen Ai._

**Pairings:** _NatsuxGray_

**I don't own fairy tail.**

**….. Chapter Begins….**

Everything seemed to be hazy around me as I rubbed my eyes annoyed because of the fact that I was comfortably sleeping on an unfamiliar bed. When things settled in my mind, I remembered that I was in Natsu's home and that he wasn't there in the room so I panicked. Was it really a dream? No, No I don't think so, after all, I couldn't be sleeping like this if it was a dream! Pictures of last night came rushing through my mind and in the morning too…. Wait? Was that the sunset?! How long did I sleep?

I shook my head, got up and took my abandoned shirt to wear it and rushed out the room looking for anyone from this fucking huge home feeling pain in my head. Maybe it's because I didn't take my morning coffee as usual. I groaned and finally saw the living room where Hotaru, Natsu and Happy were sitting down…. And Natsu playing some sort of a card game with Hotaru.

"Morning sleepy head." Hotaru snickered, "We thought that you would never be awake. What's up? I can't believe it's your first sex anyway."

"HOTARU!" Natsu blushed furiously and all the cards fell from his hands.

"You know that already?" I groaned.

"Excuse me! Nakagima neighborhood KNEW that. You should be quieter next time~" She sweetly smiled and I felt like hitting her on the head. Natsu stuttered and kept yelling at the woman who gave him no ears. Well, at least Hotaru approved having sex with her son under the same roof-

"By the way….." She said, "Gray…."

**_THWACK!_**

"THE HELL?!"

"Don't go around having sex with my son under his family's roof like it's already approved!"

"HOTARU! Stop hitting Gray! Look what you did to his face from yesterday!"

Natsu rushed and held my face to check it while murmuring nothing but apologies to me which made me feel warm from the inside. He really cares about me. "Sorry, I couldn't help it you bitch! Natsu-"

_Buzz! Buzz!_

"Excuse me for a sec. Hello?" I suddenly froze when I realized who the person on the line was.

**"Hello to you, Gray."**

"E-ER-ER-ERZA?!"

**"What's up? It's like you heard a ghost."**

"Ha…. Ha… N-"

**"It seems that you forgot that you have a meeting with me today. I was very kind to leave you yesterday alone and that's how you repay me? Tsk. I hope you know that you hurt my feelings."**

"ERZA! The day is still young! I-I'll be in your office in an hour!"

**"AN HOUR?! THE HELL YOU IGNORANT BASTARD! YOU THINK I'LL LEAVE YOU ALIVE FOR AN HOUR? SUCH BIG DARING GUTS YOU HAVE!"**

I removed my ears from the phone to not get deaf and waited 'till she finished pouring out her blinding rage and I laughed nervously in front of Natsu and Hotaru who were completely clueless to what was going on. "Erza, I'll be there in an hour! See ya!"

**"WAIT! GRA-"** I hung up feeling incredibly guilty to do so. After all, it'll just add to my punishment in her office.

"Sorry you guys. I have to go." I saw how Natsu's face dropped at this and couldn't help but to feel guilty.

"Ok, I'll come with you. I-I won't-"

"No Natsu. You can't. It's my partner and I promised that I'll see her today."

He Nodded sadly and seemed to understand. Aw man, it's a sin to be that adorable while being sad. I leaned and kissed his lips earning a gasp and he pulled away. "THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

"A goodbye kiss?"

"… WHA-"

"Anyways…." I hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek, "I'll be back by nine, so don't dare to come after me. I know how you get sick so quickly for riding stuff."

"But-"

"No buts! Do you understand?"

He pulled away and pouted. "Fine! Go to the hell and don't ever come back!" And he went up to his room. "Ah…" I tried to reply, but couldn't as I noticed the icy stare from his mom in the corner, "You too?"

"Hmmmm. I'm not gonna miss you as much as Na-chan will, but it seems so weird that you only came here for doing THAT with him. You could've stayed longer you know."

"I wish I could do that, but I have this important appointment and besides! I'll be here at nine! Promise!"

"Ok, fine. Don't be late."

I sighed and got out quickly feeling so terrible. I missed him myself, but I really couldn't disobey Erza 'cause if I did, I'll be not able to see Natsu anymore as I'll be a dead man.

* * *

"Welcome, _Gray_."

I gulped and waited for the torture. Erza's office temperature seemed to drop several degrees and I couldn't be any terrified as I was while standing in front of her office. She was sitting on her comfy chair while her arms were crossed on her chest. Man that is so not good especially when she showed the darkness under her eyes. I knew she were up to something.

"Why do I see your face bruised? I wanted to have the **_pleasure_** myself."

"Stuff happened…"

"Pardon me, what sort of stuff?"

"Stuff….."

"Fine. Don't tell me, I don't want to know anyway. I wanted to see you because I wanted to say that you should be careful. You are this firm's partner, and your reputation is important. Getting into jail can ruin both of us because you were so careless. And I absolutely don't want that. Yesterday I had to support our place in the damn market by apologizing to our shareholders and I was humiliated to no end while you got to take a leave to 'Somewhere' without any worries. I'm disappointed Gray."

"Erza, that was a mistake-"

"Yes, it was. I remember having you standing here in the same spot after you broke up with your ex-boyfriend for doing Illegal stuff and telling me that it was a mistake. Now, I need to make sure if this mistake was like before or-"

"No. it's not. I'm sorry ok? If you want me to leave this-"

I shrieked as I ducked a flying sword aimed to my neck. The HECK?! I swear Erza should stop these Sword Art classes and focus on her fucking business more!

"Leaving this firm is not an _option_. I know that you can handle your life well with all the hotels and restaurants you own, but let me tell you this. The firm is your mother's and I'm not gonna run it alone. If you decided to be the spoiled brat, then I can get you back to your senses. It's me who says when you get to stay and when you get to leave, is that **_clear_**?"

I cried mentally, "Yes, Ma'am."

"Good. I hope this never happen again in my lifetime."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"…. And while we're at it, I got a phone from Loki earlier today."

"Oh, what was it about?" I finally was snapped out my petrified mode when the dark aura around her settled aside.

"Looks like he wants all of us to go on a barbeque party tomorrow since we've been busy with our work lately."

"Hai?" Ok…. That was unbelievable. Why would Erza be so calm about something like this?

"You are coming, right? RIGHT?"

"AHHH! Yes, Ma'am!"

"Gooood. I can't afford to miss the first party with my friends since decades!" Somehow her face changed into a very large smile, and I wanted to laugh so hard, but contained by self. That's the Erza I know outside the work setting. She just wants to have fun like all girls and to get out of the suit to a pink revealing dress. Well, again, if I was any heterosexual I would've fallen for Erza in a pink revealing dress.

"Ok, so when are we holding this party?"

"Tomorrow at 10:00 AM. You better be not late."

"Eeeeh? 10:00 AM? That's so early!"

"Shut up! We've to prepare things in the morning so that we won't miss a minute in the night! And I was the one who suggested the time, got a problem with it?"

"Ah….. No, Ma'am."

"Good. I'm bringing Jellal with me tomorrow just so you know."

"WHAT THE HELL? WHY DOES THAT CREEP HAVE TO COME?"

"Shut up!" I shrieked again after the second sword was aimed at my head. "Tomorrow is your chance to apologize to him for all the trouble you've caused for him. I don't want you to miss up anything, do you understand?"

"….. FINE! Anything else? I'm kinda in a hurry here."

"Yeah. Just look over some papers in the management section before you go, and if you have someone to bring tomorrow then do it. Lucy and Cana will be there at 11:00 AM and they will be bringing a friend along."

"Ah…. Really. Thanks. I think I'll be going to see those papers."

"It's rare to see you in such a hurry."

"Ah, today I have to see someone at nine so I have to hurry you know."

"Fine. You can go now."

"Thanks Erza….. I'm sorry I caused you a lot of trouble."

"As long as you sincerely mean it, I don't mind. I'd do anything for my friends."

"I know. Well, see ya!"

* * *

I barely made it to Natsu's home feeling all exhausted. Damn Erza. It wasn't just the papers of the management. It turned out to be the editing, sales and even the construction partner company. She was so happy seeing me all frustrated at the people working and said something about 'Serves you right bastard!' and I guess that was her punishment. Gah! I hate work!

"Hai, who is it?"

"Open up Hotaru. It's Gray."

"Woooo you really came, huh? Good timing!"

The door opened and I saw Hotaru all dressed up. "Wow, going somewhere?"

"Yep! Going to drink with my friends!"

"Hey! Should a lady be out this late?"

"Ooooh!" **SMACK!** "Am I the teenager and you the mom now, brat?"

"Jeez! You don't have to hit me for it!"

"Whatever, look out for Natsu 'cause he's been sulking in the corner for too long."

"… Fine."

"Goodbye!"

I sighed and left my sneakers outside before entering the house and closing the door after me. I saw light in the garden in the west side of the house and when I went to look out of curiosity, I found Natsu sitting on the porch with happy playing between his legs. I smiled at the sight. Did that what meant to have a place to return to and feel all warm inside?

"YO!"

"Waaaaaaaaah! You scared the shit out of me!"

"Hahaha! You really are sulking huh?"

"Wh-What are you talking about?"

"Never mind." I sat next to him and smiled looking at the stars. Man I couldn't see those from my apartment.

"H-How… was your day?" He stuttered having red in his cheeks. One word. Adorable.

"It was shit."

"Eeeh? Why?"

"First, because that Erza did want me to stick to the firm's papers all day, not even giving me a break and second…." I smirked while looking to his confused face. Man, how could he put up that amazing expression? "Because… I saw less of you."

"Haaaaaa?" He smacked my head, "DON'T…. Mess with me!"

I rubbed my head while feeling irritated. Why does everybody have to hit me today? "THE HELL! STOP ACTING LIKE YOUR FUCKING MOTHER!"

"WHAT?! YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH MY MOTHER?"

"HELL YEAH! SHE KEEPS ABUSING ME WITHOUT ANY REASON!"

"SO WHAT?! YOU DESERVE IT!"

"HUUUUUUH?!"

The fighting mode was resumed again between me and the idiot and I was so pissed that I ended it with an absolute K.O. which means I was pinning him to the floor looking at the irritated expression on his face changing into a surprised one. He was blushing after he realized how close my face was close to his and wow, I know my charm works well, but to work this great, I seriously admire myself sometimes. I smiled at the sounds that his heart produced which could be heard from quite far distance.

"Sometimes I can't believe that you love me that much."

"BASTARD! Don't get so arrogant, I don't-"

"Yeah you do. You told me that yesterday yourself."

His eyes twitched and I could understand why he hates himself now. I could black mail him for that cheesy confession he gave me yesterday for the coming hundred years. When he tried to resist my grip and get himself free, I couldn't help but to lean down and feel those lips that I missed from yesterday. They were really alluring. He tried to resist more at the beginning, but eventually he gave up surrendering himself to me. Or so I thought….

"Why the fuck are you crying?"

He turned his head the other side quickly not wanting me to meet his eyes. "I….. think… I…."

"Huh? What's wrong?"

"GET OFF!" Ah, damn I let my guard down as he literally made me fly away.

"The hell?!"

"Serves you right, bastard! I didn't know you'd fall for a man's tears."

… Wait. He was acting? "NAAAAATSU!"

* * *

After we've calmed down a little, we were sitting down very quiet and I didn't really like it. Come to think about it, I really don't know anything about Natsu except for that his mom is a total bitch and he has transportation disease and that he loves me. I'm proud by the last fact by the way.

"So…. Why did you love me?" I suddenly asked amused from his embarrassed reaction.

"Why… you say? You'd laugh if I told you."

"I promise I won't."

"Everybody says that in the beginning and then they laugh."

"I said I fucking won't. Tell me."

He looked at me for a second and then quickly averted his gaze. "Well….. There weren't really a reason for it. It just happened. When you helped me that day on the beach, I felt really stupid for not knowing how to open an umbrella-"

"I still remember the huge blush you had on your face then-"

"Don't make me smack you again…."

"Ok…. Continue."

"A-Anyway… when we talked with each other afterwards I felt so happy. I don't know, I felt like…. Like I've known you before that and couldn't be happier when you invited me to that meal, but then…."

"Juvia happened, huh?"

"Yeah. Well, I thought that she was your girlfriend because the way she was holding you…. Was…. Anyway! I got disappointed and left and I didn't know why. I honestly wasn't thinking of you as more than a friend and yet…. I just don't know. When you showed up again asking the same request, I got happy, but had to refuse since I saw that girl clinging to you, again for an unknown reason."

"….. I… didn't know."

"Um…. When I think about it now, I think I liked you from the first time I saw you. Just like that… without a reason. But I got confused as to why you got me fired and got angry and punched you in the face. I regretted that later, but I couldn't understand what your problem with me was. I thought you hated me. But then when I saw you after and hit you…. Sorry for that by the way, I was happy? I thought that you got me my job back because…. I don't know."

"Anyway, I had a chance of knowing where I can see you. I just wanted to see you. Even if we didn't talk, it was fine. Seeing you were the only thing I could do especially when I selfishly told you not to interfere with my life. I felt so stupid, but still…. You treated me like shit…. and when I saw Juvia at your place again, I guess that I realized that I really liked you and that I didn't want anyone other than me in your life."

"That feeling was so overwhelming especially after I saw….. You and your ex. I….. Didn't know what you are really. Even until now, I know that I'm not a catch… but I'm surprised you kept chasing after me. I keep wondering what I have to offer to you so that you are so stubborn….. Ahh, I'm not saying that I hate you doing that, it's just stra-Hmph!"

I cut him off by taking those lips between mine and tasting that flavor that I got addicted on recently. His breathing was so fast and I could feel it so I pulled away almost frowning because that warm feeling disappeared. "Well. You are a catch. I didn't see anyone who could be that adorable and hot-headed in the same time so far."

"Idiot Gray! Just keep away-"

"Hmm, tell me more."

"M-More?!"

"Yeah. What happened between you and Sam?"

"… Gray. I don't want to talk about it."

"Why? I really want to know what happened between you two-"

"Gray!" He glared at me for a while, but then I saw the glare turn into an upset expression while there were tears falling effortlessly from his eyelashes. I got surprised and maybe he did too, but he didn't try to hide it. I wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pulled him to me kissing his forehead.

"What…. Is it?"

"… I don't know. I don't want to remember what happened. I don't want you asking about him when you're with me."

"Natsu I told you-"

"I know, I know. Still… just don't."

Damn. What am I supposed to do when I see that face? Pink Locks were all over his eyes with the tears streaming down on red cheeks and rapid breaths. Did I mention how beautiful that is when he cries? I don't mean that I want to him to cry, it's just…. The first time I see that, and I'm amazed. I chuckled and leaned down and licked a droplet of a salty tear away making him gasp.

"I didn't know that you loved me that much, Cinderella."

"I-I Don't! M-moron…"

Ah, that is the cutest thing about him. I laughed. "Don't laugh! Y-you promised!"

"Right, sorry." Natsu was pinned down to the floor, and our lips met again, only this time it was different. It was a very intense kiss. I wanted more of him and he stopped resisting and seemed to want more of me too. God, I felt his warm body pressed against mine in a very seducing manner and I'm sure that he didn't mean that, but it made me turn into my full lust mode. My hand moved to his head as I pulled it even closer to me. I felt that I had incredible hunger that needed to be filled and-

I felt a metallic taste lingering in my mouth and I kind of know that it's my fault. It was blood. And when I pulled away a little, I saw saliva mixed with red. Aw shit, I caused him a bruise in the lip. "Sh-shit…. I'm s-sorr-" He pulled my head quickly back to him and I couldn't resist, but in the same time, I felt so guilty, I didn't know that I was that hard on him. "I don't… care…" He said that in the kiss, which made me more turned on than I already was. He sure knows how to play dirty with me. His seducing voice went in my ear seducing me more when our tongues tasted each other's mouths not getting enough from the warmth oozing from our touches. I could say that there was steam around our faces. Damn, I really don't know why that happens whenever I kiss this person.

I pulled away again to breathe properly while resting my forehead on his. I know that my face was as red as his judging by the sweat that ran on our foreheads and body. Shit.

"You okay…. With doing this… without a bed?" I asked between my pants and his answer was to get redder and to nod slowly while stuttering things. "Ha…. I wasn't going to move anyway."

When he almost smacked me, I attacked his lips again and it was enough to silence him.

* * *

I brought blankets over from his room to the porch, after all, I didn't want him to catch a cold with his articles of clothes missing. As soon as I wrapped his hot feverish body in them, he curled feeling that he owed me one because he couldn't move anyway. We did it. And on the porch. Hotaru was going to kill us both.

I rested my head on my hand which was supported by my elbow on the floor and patted his hair. His back was pressed against my chest and he was purring happily while he looked to the sky outside. After a while he slowly turned to me, and he was difficulties. I wasn't blaming him though. He smiled that smile of his which he gave me after we did it last time too.

"Gray, I'm Happy."

"You're such a kid you know that?"

He pouted. "What? You're not happy?"

"I AM happy, but you are too happy."

"Yes… I'm. I feel so happy because you are with me."

"Stop… seducing me. You seriously won't be able to walk for a long time if you continued that."

He smiled and frowned after a while as he touched my cheek. "Ouch, Natsu, that hurts."

"You really should do something about that. I didn't Know my mom could be that tough."

"She is. Man, she's like a monster."

Natsu slapped me gently on the face, but it was enough to make me groan. "Got a problem with it, bastard?"

"No…. it just hurts."

"S-Sorry…"

I chuckled and kissed his finger. "Well, I'm sorry about that too." I pointed to the corner of his mouth where there was a reddish area forming a bruise from my rough kissing…. Man, it's like I was an animal and not a human.

"Oh this? I… don't mind. It doesn't hurt."

I touched it and he groaned. "OK FINE! It hurts!"

"Thought so."

"Bastard!"

"I love you too."

He smiled and I kissed him gently careful not to come near the bruise. Having Natsu with me now was the best thing I could ask for in my whole life. I never thought that someone like me would deserve a kid like Natsu, but… a part of me was very glad. I couldn't be happier than I already was.

**… Chapter Ends…**

**Reviews Replies:**

**Dark Sorcerer of Fire**

Thank you for your review. I am happy to have it ^^ well, I was worried myself from doing it in Gray's POV, but I guess it worked out huh?

If my story made you smile, then I can rest yes? You are entertained and that what matters in the end.

Thanks!

**koichii**

I'm glad that you love me. Still I have my uncertainties in engaging the readers when writing these kinds of scenes. I guess I have a long way to learn. Hehe, but if it was satisfying to you at least a little, then I'm fine.

And you better not hug me 'cause I'm so sick now.

Thanks!

**MentallyDatingGrayFullbuster **

My Dear dear reviewer. My story might make you laugh, but your review makes my day. It's always funny and it makes me grin too. Well, believe me I suck in writing 'the it part' compared to many other skilled authors so stop praising me or I'll get arrogant ^^

I really look forward your opinion in this chapter too.

**27CansOfTuna**

I'm relieved that you got to actually 'Feel' the thing in the last chapter, and I hope I didn't suck in this one you know. ^^, I'm pretty clumsy when I'm writing it comes to fluff. Anyways! Enjoy this one too!

**AznAkatsuki**

Medal? I got the MEDAL? My God! I'm so happy, what should I do? *Dancing!*

Thank you thank you! But still…. I hope you like this one too ^^, and warning. I'm sick so the result might be awkward.

Sorry~

**Sedamentary**

Wow. Nice hearing from you again ^^

Well, if you liked the last chapter, I hope you'll like this one too. Especially the 'scenes' part.

**Miroh**

You grinned while reading? Yaaaaaaay! That means it was good right? I'm glad.

Well, if last chapter earned your liking, then you might like this one too ^^

And I really am looking forward your impression.

**darkhuntressxir**

Well, good that you are happy ^^ and yeah, Gray won't hurt Natsu. Granted.

Thanks for your review as always!

**theabridgedkuriboh**

Thanks for your reviews. Here and in GX fandom, I really am happy that you are following my stories and reviewers like you encourage me to write so thank you very much.

I wish that this chapter earned your liking too.

**Author Note:**

_Thanks for your reviews, However, I'm mean. I need more and more reviews to update. Soooooo, work hard! Hahaha, I'll be waiting for those reviews._

_MONSTER OF REVIEWES!_

_Flame-Belt_


	11. The Beach, and Our Fresh new Start

_**Author Note:** Hello Guys. The final Chapter._

**Story title:** _A walk on the Beach_

**Rated:** T

**Warning(S):** _Language, Shonen Ai._

**Pairings:** _NatsuxGray_

**I don't own fairy tail.**

**….. Chapter Begins….**

"Gray! Gray! Graaaay! How do I look? Come on~ Tell me!" Hotaru chirruped.

I, Gray Fullbuster, was pissed as hell. It was a big mistake to tell Natsu's mother that she could come to the party held on the beach with my friends. I had to wake up from 7:00 AM to watch the lady dressing in different outfits and now here she is…. In a frilly pink sleeveless dress, high heels and a rose decorated womanly hat. I have to say. She looked gorgeous, only I won't tell her that in a million years. I calmly drunk my coffee in her kitchen _'Yes, I stayed the night after I saw the pleading look from Natsu. I have to admit, I can't say no to him anymore'_ and rubbed my chin thoughtfully looking to her up and down.

"You look Ok."

"Eh? Only ok?" She pouted and her arms slumped over her hips in a depressed fashion. Seriously, did she see me as a fashion consultant or what? Why do girls always see gay guys like that?

"Hotaru. Do you want Erza to have my head or something? Stop stalling, I have to go wake up Natsu before it's too late."

"Wooo, Your boss from the other time?"

"Yeah…. Hmm. Now that you've mentioned it, you look like her… even your hair color is so close to hers."

"Ohhh, I'm so nervous Gray! What if your friends didn't want me in your party?"

"Relax. You'll look like my sister. Plus, they'll love you, not to mention Loki. He won't get off of your back."

"Why?"

"Because….. Never mind, you'll know why soon."

"Ok fine. I won't change this outfit then."

I shrugged and let the coffee cup rest on the kitchen counter as I went to wake Natsu up for dressing up as it was 8:00 AM already. We're gonna be late that's for sure, because this neighborhood is very far from the beach and it'd take at least an hour. I sighed and entered Natsu's room seeing him sleeping soundly while being curled against the edge of the bed. I didn't have the heart to do wake him up, but I got to. Erza would kill us both.

"Rise and shine. We got a big day ahead." I said loudly as I shook him. He mumbled something and flipped over to the other side of the bed. "Oh, come on! We're already late!"

He caught his pillow, but I took the covers away making him tremble slightly feeling cold. Why did this have to happen? Why did I have to ask him and his mother to come?!

"OK! Fine you jerk!" He yelled and got up extremely pissed.

"Finally!"

"I don't want to go!"

"What? Are you an idiot? You'll destroy your mother's happiness!"

"Huh…. She can come with you alone!"

"Nah, she wouldn't. So move your Lazy ass down stairs."

I threw the blankets aside and opened the curtains as I got out of the room feeling irritated to have to go through all the trouble in the damn morning.

"Where are you going?" He said as he rubbed his eyes.

"To the circus." I grunted. "I have to make a phone call. Be with you in a minute."

I got down stairs seeing Hotaru making some adjustments in front of the mirror and seriously it was something. The girl was just beautiful, I don't know why she had to make a fuss out of something so small. It's just a damn party.

* * *

We got into my car at 9:00 and I had to apologize to Natsu before I drive. He was out of it most of the trip because of my extremely fast speed and Hotaru was the only one who enjoyed most of it. She'd been teased through the trip by worthless teenagers driving like me about her being my girlfriend and I so badly wanted to crush their teeth, but Hotaru won't let me. She told me to chill and relax…. And the next thing I know, she opened our largest juice bottle for the road and threw it on the sons of bitches which resulted them almost doing an accident on the road as they hit the phone pole.

Leave it to Hotaru and she'll take care of everything.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH IT BITCH!"

"YEAH? YOU CAN KISS GRAY'S ASS!"

I almost choked on my water and lost control over the wheel. "Why Gray's ass?! Isn't it supposed to be 'Kiss my ass'?!"

"Yeah, I know. But ewww, I can't imagine them kissing mine, and you're gay so it's all good."

"No it's not! Don't go around making random people kiss my ass!"

"Shut up, it's not like they're really kissing your ass!"

"Ok, let's stop this conversation Hotaru!"

"Fine with me! Do you think Na-chan is fine there?"

"He have to hold on a few minutes. We're almost half way there."

Hotaru smiled. "Gray. Who were you talking to on the phone? You were so secretive about it."

"Secretive means don't ask me Hotaru."

"But I want to know."

"You'll know believe me."

I looked in the mirror to see Natsu sleeping in the back seat. Boy, he'll be surprised by me today, I'm sure.

* * *

We finally reached our destination. Natsu was still wobbling a bit from the ride, but he was fine. I can see his doctor is really talented. Hotaru was very excited when we entered the club and scared _'From my friends, as if they bite or something'_ and we entered. Natsu returned to his old self after a while and grinned.

"I feel HUNGRY!" Was the first thing he complained about. Of course he couldn't eat with us in the car because he was a dead fish inside, so it's normal that he's hungry.

"Bad for you. You've to wait until we see what the others are going to do."

"But I'm so hungry….. You two got to eat without me."

"Because we're normal human beings thank you so much. It's your radical trait that didn't allow you to eat."

"Gray is mean today." Natsu chuckled, "Why are you so nervous Gray?"

Oh crap. He's been my lover for just three days and he already can read me so easily, why God?

"I'm not nervous."

"Suuure." Hotaru and Natsu said in the same time. Happy looked at me with the same look and I decided to ignore all of them. We went to the beach, to the promised spot of our friends and I imagined that they will be all there since we're late, and to my surprise there were no body. I thought it was weird.

"Hang on guys. Let me try and call them."

I dialed the first number on my phone, and that's Erza. Boy I think I'm in big trouble.

**_"Hello?"_**

"Hey Erza. What's up? I can't find any one of you here?"

**_"Oh yeah, I told you 10:00 AM knowing that you'll come 11:00, so me and the others will be there a 12:00. Tell me Gray, Did I make a mistake?"_**

I gulped. She was so right. Its 11:30 now and wise thinking…. "I'll be waiting…."

**_"Good."_**

She hung up and I smiled going back to Natsu and Hotaru. "Well, what do you know Natsu? Let's get you that food."

"Yes!" He was happy that's all what I can say.

After we went to get that meal for the idiot, Hotaru was stalked by many guys in the process and I don't know why I wanted to skin them alive and throw them from the edge of the highest mountain on earth. Hotaru already have told me several times to knock it off with the glare, and that she deserved to live her youthful days and shit, but I only wanted her husband to be there with her, I'm not going to fucking guard her the whole trip.

"I have no choice. Igneel is on a business trip."

I happened to hear her sad tone with Natsu so that is why we let her go this time.

When Natsu finished we went to the meeting spot again and this time we found them all waiting for us and Erza had some anger marks on her face, but after she saw Natsu and Hotaru, she kind of let it slide. Hotaru seemed suddenly nervous and I assured her with Natsu that she wasn't heading for a battle field.

Natsu got surprised later as he saw Lucy and Cana's friend. She was a girl that has long bluish-purple hair and looked in Lucy and Cana's age. She had a cat with her too which made Happy too 'Happy'.

"Waah, Wendy!"

"Ara, Natsu-san! What are you doing here?"

"You know her?!" I asked. The idiot just grinned and nodded. "Yep. I told you already about her. She's my doctor."

"Ah…. Yeah, Hello there." Ok so Natsu was acting as a wimp in front of THIS doctor. Hot might be the right word. Then again, I'm not so sure that I had it easy. I know Natsu loves me and all, but seeing him acting so familiar with this girl made something in me snap.

"And just who is this beautiful lady?" Loki began. I wanted to skin him alive as well as the other guys who dared to follow Hotaru.

Before Hotaru could answer with that stupid smile on her face, I stood in front of her. "This is Natsu's mother, so you better not think of anything stupid, got it pal?"

He sweat dropped. "S-sure…."

When I was sure that he won't do anything fishy, I let them probably say 'Hi'. "This is Loki, my best friend and partner."

"Nice to meet you there." She said sweetly making Loki go to his La la land so easily. I couldn't blame him. For heterosexuals, Hotaru was the best catch.

I walked her to the girls to introduce her to them. "Girls, this is Natsu's mother. Hotaru, this is Lucy, Cana, and Erza."

She smiled. "Oh, you're all so gorgeous!"

I left her to talk freely with the girls and went to talk to Loki leaving Natsu to chat with Wendy too. It was hard, but I didn't want to appear possessive or anything. "So, where's the creep?"

"You mean Jellal?"

"Duh."

"Gray. Be nice to Jellal or Erza will have your head." Loki advised, "He called several minutes ago saying that he is in a traffic jam. He should be here soon."

I winced. Boy, I really hated that guy. "And Gray, you don't have to express your liking to Jellal by insulting him around."

"I DON'T LIKE HIM AT ALL!"

"Yes, you do. You just don't want to admit it."

"…. THAT'S NOT TRUE!"

"Tell that to anybody else and not your best friend."

"Shut up ok?"

Loki grinned and nudged my shoulder playfully. "So how are things with Natsu?"

"Great." I smiled. "I can't remember myself being happier than now. By the way, Natsu is mine so no touchy touchy."

"As if I'm gay."

"I don't care, I'm just warning you, just like what I'm gonna do with that Creep."

Loki shrugged and walked away when Natsu came in our way. I smiled as he came trying to forget all about Jellal.

"Gray, thank you for this, My mom has never been so happy."

"Don't mention it, it's part of my charm."

"Sure."

"You are in a good mood too. Did that doctor gave a quick check up?"

"Knock it off. Wendy is just a friend." He warned as he took my hand. "So don't be upset."

I wrapped an arm around his shoulders and we went to the rest of our friends. 'Our' kind of make me happy. I have someone who has so much in common with me, so picking Natsu as my lover was a very right choice since I didn't really suffer in getting him along with my world. Our worlds kind of blended together so smoothly that it made me thankful.

The party was an absolute success even with the creep. Ok, a confession. I don't really hate the creep THAT much, it just happened that we met under inappropriate circumstances so we both shook hands like behaved gentlemen if you can leave out the 'really tight squeeze' out. Damn, our hands went numb after we finished that hand shake. I remember Erza hating me more for that.

And speaking of which…. Somehow Erza and Hotaru got really along. Erza even asked Hotaru how she could aim such a perfect right angle punch to my face since it's been on her mind from that day I went to her office, and by the way, I still have my cheek covered with that stinky bandage from then. Erza was wondering about the piece of art on my face, and she found the designer. So you can't imagine how the two were already in love with each other. Hotaru even wanted to give Erza an application of her explanation on my face, but I asked them to postpone the lecture until later.

DAMN IT!

Lucy, Cana and Wendy were playing ball on the beach and Natsu simply enjoyed the weather and the chat that was between me, him, Loki and Jellal. Guys' time. The creep was sexy as ever, and I could see all the girls on the beach squeal. Don't get me wrong, it wasn't just him. All the four of us were like a magnet to these fans.

Eventually I got a phone call, and excused myself and Natsu which confused my partner.

"What's wrong Gray?"

"Come on. There is someone that I want you to meet, just for a few minutes."

He felt uneasy, but nodded holding my hand. "Ok."

We went to the club's reception and waited. After a few minutes, the person I had in mind came with a huge grin. I looked at Natsu and he looked back with a betrayed look.

"The hell Gray?" He tried to run away in the opposite direction, but I stopped him with my arm.

"Natsu. Don't run away, and trust me."

"You bastard! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I said trust me."

"Hello there Gray, Oh…. What are you doing here, Natsu-chin?"

I understood why Natsu looked so not good. After all, meeting my first lover is always tough on him, only this time I had to do this.

"Sam. From now on, don't call Natsu like that. Also, I brought you here today to tell you something important."

Sam sighed. "Ok, what is it?"

Natsu looked to the ground not wanting to face me or my lover for that matter. "I brought you here to tell you that it's over. I'm someone else's property now, and your attempts to win me back by living in the same area or going to the same places I use to go to isn't going to mend back what cracked before."

Sam looked at Natsu then back at me. "And I assume, Natsu is the one?"

"Yes."

"Ok then. Natsu, do you really think Gray is the best for you? Gray didn't tell you about us, did he? Did he tell you that he cheated on me even though I was someone he loved?"

Natsu glared at Sam and let go of my hand. "I don't care alright! I don't care what happened between you two! I don't even want to know! All I know is that…. I fucking liked Gray and it's all what matters to me…."

Sam crossed his arms on his chest. "You don't care? I said he'll hurt you the same way! Are you an idiot?"

"I don't care…."

Sam huffed and looked at me. "You really got over me, huh Gray?"

"Yes I did."

My ex-lover looked at Natsu as if analyzing him for a while then smiled. "Well, you certainly found yourself someone loyal. Don't crush that Gray."

"I won't. I want you to leave. Move out from my area, it's best this way." I said coldly, "I'm not going to look at you ever again. My sight is only on Natsu from now on."

"You sure are a cruel man, Gray."

"Says who…" I replied.

He placed his hands inside his pockets and talked to Natsu again. "Natsu. I'm sorry I called you an idiot. Gray never cheated on me actually, but I guess you don't care about knowing anything, so all I can say is good luck for you two. And I'll be moving out, Gray. Although I wish you two luck I can't see you anymore either. I'm still as selfish as that."

I nodded and saw the shocked expression on Natsu's face. The idiot, my ex-lover was just testing him… only I don't know why he did that? To see my reaction? Either way, I think that chapter of my life is over. And I'm glad.

* * *

After we parted different ways, Natsu punched me in the head.

"Now, what was THAT for?!"

"You really don't know?"

I huffed. "I just wanted to make everything clear for you. I didn't want you living with me scared that someday I might just elope with my ex-lover. I know how that brain of yours thinks. I know you're angry, but please understand."

Eventually he sighed. "Ok, actually, NOW I'm interested in what happened between you two. So tell me or die."

I laughed nervously. Boy he was angry. "Long story short Natsu. He cheated on me."

"Details Gray."

"FINE. When my mother died a while ago, I was wrecked. That was when I found Sam. He somehow made his way to my heart, or so I thought, and we started dating. It was a really long time with many good memories…. And the sex-"

**_THWACK!_**

I groaned from the pain and continued, "Chill….. I was just pulling your leg. Anyway, as I said, long story short, he cheated on me. You can't imagine how it feels like when you put your trust in one person thinking that he or she is the one and then poof! Betrayal. He kind of made me the person I'm now. After I stopped dating, I only looked for Sex or 'Fun', so…. Yeah I had a lot of lousy relationships after. I'd be lying if I said that I forgot him that time. I just couldn't understand why he did it. I thought we were perfect together and….. stuff-"

Natsu cut me short by hugging the daylights out of me. And I was shocked at first, but eventually returned the hug. "Aren't you mad?"

His hold was still firm when he answered, "I'm sorry I was acting so stupid. I mean you were a jerk for not telling me, but….. Sorry."

He then let go of me and held both of hands. "Gray, I'll never do anything as bad to you. I promise."

"….."

"I don't expect you to believe me that easily, but….. I wish you'll do someday."

I took him in my hug again. "Shut up, it's not that. I'm just happy. And if you tried to cheat on me, I won't let you go this easily you moron! Especially not with that creep!"

"Hey! Can't you leave Jellal out of this?!"

"No I can't!"

"You're such a baby!"

"WHO DID YOU SAY IS A BABY?!"

"Why do you see anyone standing here other than you?"

"THAT'S IT!"

Before we know it, we were running after one another on the beach and we were supposed to be 'MAD' at each other, but we both had this huge grin formed in our lips that turned into laughter. I managed to catch his arm and we both tripped. Having the sand on our hair and clothes, but it didn't really matter as we rolled and finally I was on top of him. We both couldn't stop laughing as the tears were leaking out of our eye.

Eventually we stopped gradually and tried not to destroy our guts. Natsu smiled and patted my hair gently looking at me in the eye.

"God. I love you so much."

You can imagine how that ended. Yes, that's true. A hot make out session couldn't even describe it since we almost had sex in public.

I did say that I hated the beach so much, but now, I can kick my old self in the ass and say the opposite. I love the beach. It was the first place I saw Natsu, and the place where I got together with him, and where I celebrated with my friends with the fresh new start for us all.

**_…. Story Ends…._**

_The End. Yes._

_I would like to say thank you for all those who've followed this story and especially for those who reviewed. I suppose this is the third complete story for me here in Fairy Tail Fandom after 'Gentle summer Breeze' and 'The Award'._

_Currently I'm happy with the end of this story, but if anyone wanted extras then why not? The story will still be completed though and I can't promise those extras so soon ^^_

_Of course I'm working on 'Anonymous' and 'All our Children Dreams'. If you still didn't read those two, then what are you waiting for?!_

_Hehehe, well 'All our Children Dreams' and 'Anonymous' will be more fun I guess, but I still like this story, since the idea came from an event that happened with me, and I thought 'ok so why don't I make it a story?'_

_I'm so strange as that, Gomenasai. Anyway, thank you all! _

_Special thanks to:_

**_Koichii, 27CansOfTuna,_****_ CrayCrayTamForAnime, Matt Bookman, Izzywing, MentallyDatingGrayFullbuster , shadowmarialove, dreamscometrue410, Kaito-Chan99, AznAkatsuki, theabridgedkuriboh, darkhuntressxir, Dark Sorcerer of Fire, Sedamentary, Miroh, Modified Last, ariandaz, AgentOklahoma, BeautifulTwistedPromises, SolR, and Rikkai and hyotei lover._**

_You guys are all my reviewers. You reviewed once, twice, and some of you reviewed every chapter. Of course I love you all, but I appreciate those who reviewed every chapter even more. And I ask you all to read my other stories not to just review, but to have fun. That's the important thing I want to from those who read my stories._

_Finally….. If you reviewed this chapter, I want you to answer this:_

1- **_Was Gray's POV annoying? Or was it easy to read?_**

2- **_How much the characters were off character? Too much? Or average?_**

3- **_Favorite scenes?_**

4- **_Personal opinion about the story and writing style?_**

_And… Thank you very much!_

_See you in other stories ^^_


End file.
